Just Business
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: For years she raised various animals and sells them as pets and hunting beasts, she even raises humans as mates, slaves, warriors and pets. Taking care of them is what she does, when one day an unexpected visitor arrives everything changes.
1. Meet Ellipsis

_Just Business_

For years now, her business has been wonderful. Even being in such a remote place on the planet, but that's where her father wanted to be when he started his family. Being the youngest and the last of the children, Ellipsis didn't do what her fellow siblings do best, hunt. Her three older sisters are mates of great Elites, her only brother was a great hunter till the accident that left him unusable to hunt. Her father a Great Elder soon moved to this remote area to 'unwind' and to grow older with his wonderful mate for life.

Ellipsis rarely hunts, she runs her own business that is well suited with everyone, selling animals of all kinds as pets or hunting beasts, and human's sell good as well and is the hardest to raise and care for. When she sells humans as pets or slaves she fixes them so their new masters won't breed them with themselves or other humans, but if they are sold as mates or selected warriors, she teaches them to be great! Not only did she sell animals and humans, but food, trinkets, robes, weapons, clean trophies and make wind chimes from bones of the hunter's kill. She is a trader, raiser and breeder.

She is still young, in human years she is only twenty-one. Her dark green skin was marked with brown and black stripes, her bright green and gold eyes loved to watch things. She stood at five feet ten inches and still growing. She rarely lets her dread locks flow freely like everyone else, she keeps her dread locks pulled back into a ponytail and she wears whatever she wants.

'_Many needs, the humans or should I say Oomans? It doesn't matter what I call them, they are still what they are. So many needs yet this helps me learn more and more of their behavior. I was just a mere pup when father brought me home a human pet, two of them in fact. Male and female, Jason and Angel. I've taken great care of them and they me. I taught them things of my people and they taught me theirs, we have so much in common. How we hunt, honor, games, language. Well, we don't speak the same tongue but we do have the same slang and it's cool!'_ Thought Ellipsis as she mixed white rice with chicken broth.

'_Five little ones, all grown up but the youngest. There is: Jason II, Emily, Nick, Amy and Samantha. Each as cute and wonderful. Now my business is booming even more since a shipment of humans from Earth arrived yesterday but they are being taken cared of at Y'ols. They got sick and should be coming back in a few days. Plus I've heard that some Elders are coming to find some new pets, slaves and possible mates! Boy oh boy!' _Ellipsis continued to think as she added turkey to the rice.

Ellipsis smiled and continued her work, soon her brother entered the kitchen. Tall, dark skinned and handsome yet a pain in the arse. He walked with slight pain on his face, being a few years older than Ellipsis, he is still able to defend himself but not much, one single wrong move and he'll be paralyzed. His back was injured in an explosion a few years back left him and three others injured. He and the other three were lucky, if they were closer to the explosion they would have died. Since their father didn't have any other sons, Ellipsis took the test. The Right of Passage, being a female and the youngest, she is well respected on the planet.

'_Oh great, Orgrim. What is he going to do now, bother me to death with his constant ranting or is he going to help me feed my dear pets? Or maybe he wants to polish my armor. No matter what he does, he'll still get angry at me. Sure, over the years of his rudeness he is trying to make amends with me, I don't know what to do. Yuck, he smells of human liquor. Oh no.' _Ellipsis thought.

"What smells good?" Orgrim asked.

"Human food. What do you want Orgrim?"

Orgrim slowly sat down on a chair and leaned back on it, he sighed and chuckled at Ellipsis.

"I was wondering if there was anything I can help you with? Hic."

Ellipsis laughed silently as she added hot peppers to the meal and then scooped the meal onto seven plates. She then poured out seven glasses of water and placed them all on a moving cart.

"You can stir the animal bucket. The food must be well blended so they all get the same amount. Feed the grain and other plants to the herbivore. Also don't let Kelly out of the house okay?"

"Yeah, I know. That Earth cat you brought home after the R.o.P.."

"At least I passed."

"I would have if I didn't get hurt! Hic."

Orgrim stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

'_This is my house yet he comes in anyway. Damn brother.'_ Ellipsis thought as she pushed the cart through the doorway into the next room and soon outside.

The semi cool air told that Spring was near and that Winter was over. The one place on the planet that has the four seasons and her family happened to move there. The only road there was a trade route and sometimes it can be busy, even Yautja on a pilgrimage would pass by. Ellipsis' shop is the only one on the road that not only sold things but also rented beds.

Ellipsis walked over to one of the many sheds that she kept her pets in, this one was more in the shape of a small house instead of a shed, a massive fence dome kept those inside the house from running away when they come outside to play, farm, doing things humans do. Ellipsis opens the lock and enters the house, inside two old humans greet her, their smile made Ellipsis feel great.

"Is it dinner time all ready, my dear?" Asked Angel, her aged face showed no wrinkles of sadness or anger but happiness of her golden years. Her soft blue eyes sparkle with joy at just seeing Ellipsis.

"Yes it is."

Angel walked over to the table and Jason helped her sit down in the chair. He kissed her gently and took his seat as Ellipsis placed the food on the table. His faced as aged and almost the same as Angel's, his brown eyes of chocolate were sweet with sugar. Angel fiddles with the collar on her neck and Ellipsis notices, she soon removes Angel and Jason's collar.

"So where are the kids?"

"They should be coming." Jason answered.

Ellipsis sits down at the table and sighs.

"You know, I got some possible people that might take interest in your kids."

Angel looks at her and smiles.

"Does this mean we're going to have grand kids?"

"A possibility. I'm not sure yet, all I know is that they are coming and I need to get your kids ready for any possible bids."

"This is like slavery back on Earth, but somehow a bit different here. It's almost like it isn't and at the same time is." Jason said.

"I know, but if it's like that it'll be the same thing to the other animals as well." Ellipsis said.

"Is that Ellipsis I hear?" Said a young voice from the stairs.

At the stairs seventeen-year-old Samantha in her best clothes came running over toward Ellipsis and tackles her out of the chair. Her long brown hair and brown eyes held love and joy for Ellipsis.

"I was wondering when you'll come back and teach me more!" Samantha yelled hugging Ellipsis tight around the neck.

Ellipsis laughs as the other kids came down as well, all grown up but Samantha. Ellipsis picks Samantha off her and sat her down, she sat up and noogies Samantha.

"Ellipsis! Ah! No! My hair!" Giggled Samantha.

Ellipsis soon fixed Samantha's hair and placed her in her chair. As they said grace Ellipsis left the house to check on her other pets. From horses to lions, from tigers to malpas. Malpas is a strange animal, the body of a cheetah but its tail protrudes out the back of the head, on the rear is a tail stub. The color of the malpas is dull grey and black, they are excellent hunters at night. It's almost hard to tell male from female but Ellipsis took into account that the males tail is longer. She even had drakes to sell as pets, she had them caught in the Tri Star System. These drakes are not the size many know them as, these were miniature drakes, the size of an Earth cat or a medium size dog and sometimes the size of a large dog. After checking on all her pets of many kinds, Ellipsis returned to her home to prepare for the next day. As she closed and locks the door and she looked at the massive screen to see if everything was good, when it was all good she shut the screen off and went to her room.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

A small bell sounded as a turtle shell color cat leaps onto the bed meowing in joy. Her green and yellow eyes showed adventure and mystery. The small worn red collar held on it a small bell to give clues to where she is. Ellipsis walks over to her and they nudge heads, like they always do.

"Mmmm, hmmm." Kelly would say. "Meow, prrr, rrrt."

"Mmm, hmm." Ellipsis would say back.

Sometimes Kelly would go into a meow and the 'm' or 'r' spree. Ellipsis walked over to Kelly's food dish and filled it with cat food and filled the water bowl as well.

"He didn't feed you I see."

"Hremmm." Said Kelly.

Ellipsis giggles as Kelly came running over to investigate what Ellipsis was doing. Soon she took her napping position on the bed and watched as Ellipsis got onto her computer, she plays some music, not of this planet but Earths.

'_Human's call it VG music or Video game music. I love this music.'_

The music was a variety of Earth video games but a few songs could be recognized from the Final Fantasy and Metal Gear series. As she typed what her inventory was, the sun had already set and the night had come. Ellipsis soon shut off her VG music she turned on Kenny G. His soft music helped Ellipsis sleep at night.

'_Gotta love special orders from Earth!'_

Ellipsis got onto her bed, she said her prayers and covered herself up as Kelly purred. They both soon fall asleep to the soft music of Kenny G.


	2. Buyers Come Around

_Just Business_

Ellipsis quickly got dressed in her favorite everyday outfit, nothing much but long green shorts that passed her knees and a baggy white human shirt that had a red Phillies logo on the front. She liked the clothes she got from Earth when she went there for the R.o.P. People didn't know she was a Predator, she didn't steal the clothes but bartered for them.

Many Yautja would think she is nuts for wearing human clothes but she didn't care. As she flipped the open sign on her window she looked out and smiled at the semi warm day of Spring. She soon walked back to her counter and checked her cash register, she got this from Earth as well as many other things she sells. A small bell sounded as Kelly jumped onto the counter and starts her meowing.

"What's up? Hmm?"

"Merrow. Rrrrow."

Ellipsis giggles and strokes Kelly as her shop door opens, the bell rings scaring the one entering. Her father.

"Hey pops, wuzz up?"

The tall Yautja grins at his daughter, his long grey dread locks hang to his knees. His reddish Yautja shirt stained with a little bit of dirt, his Yautja pants of tan had some signs of tearing. His sapphire eyes glisten with age.

"You and Ooman greetings. I have a question for you, how do you make that animal you and the Oomans call 'mule' to move? I'm trying to plow and the beast stopped on me."

"Ha, ha, ha. That's good, Miles is like that. Here." Ellipsis pulls out a carrot from the small refrigerator under the counter and hands it to him. "Miles won't move till you feed him a treat, he does it when he thinks he has done a good job. Heck, you might as well take ten carrots. He might stop on you more, they are strong and smart creatures, be careful not to spook him, he can kick even the mighty you down."

"Thanks for the warning." Said the old Yautja as he left the store.

Ellipsis watches as her father disappears outside and she then turns on her store music, Evanescence. She soon looked at all her stuff, Yautja and human items. Food of both races, animal gear, human gear, Yautja gear taken from slain Bad Bloods, many odds and ends.

Ellipsis looks at some of her trophies on display behind her, Bad Bloods, many different kinds of beasts and Hardmeat. She had a few human skulls up there but she felt guilty for killing them even if it was self-defense. The rest of her collection was in the basement of her house, in the other part of the store. Not many knew what was down there, but she is proud of herself, she killed a Hardmeat Queen and King, when she was seven-teen when she took the R.o.P.

Ellipsis fixes the rings on her mandibles and makes sure the rings on her brow were still there. She soon fiddles with her ebony necklace in the shape of a three-finger dragon hand grasping a green see through ebony orb. Ellipsis always thought the necklace as a good luck charm and only takes it off when it's not a good day but today was a good day. The song 'Going Under' began to play, Ellipsis taps her foot to the beat and sings along. She soon pulls out some peanut butter and eats some while she waits for costumers.

Half-hour has passed and still no costumers. Ellipsis nearly finished the peanut butter when Kelly began to yowl in protest.

"I know, you're hungry."

Ellipsis bends down and grabs a small container of cat food and opens it, Kelly purrs in delight as she eats.

"You're always hungry. Much like me."

The door opens and the bell rings but no one was there, Ellipsis didn't bother to look as three Elite Guards enter the store and the Elder comes in as well. His red cloak swayed as he moves, his yucky yellowish skin was common among the Yautja.

"Salutations! Welcome to my shop."

The Elite Guards wearing their elite gear look around the shop and then look at Ellipsis oddly, her shirt stood out worse than her jewelry and tattoos.

"What are you wearing young one?" Asked the Elder.

"Clothes, if I wasn't I'd be in big trouble with pops. Heh. If you like, there are some clothes over in the corner on the clothes rack. All sizes, special offer!"

Kelly jumps onto the counter and starts to groom herself, the Elites took action by aiming their weapons at Kelly. Ellipsis points at them.

"Don't you dare! If you harm a single hair on her I'll rip your privates off and shove them up your arse!"

The Elites took that kind of hard, a small female yelling at them and threaten them as well. But those eyes were worse than her bark, they changed a little, a gray shining on them. The shining soon fades as she stokes Kelly.

"That's my girl. Herrm?"

"Roow, meeroow."

Ellipsis smiles and carries Kelly to the house door and puts her inside, she then locks it and walks back to the counter.

"She wanted to go to the restroom. Smart cat, nice and friendly!"

The Elites stand down and the Elder shakes his head.

"So Elder, are you here to buy a human or what?"

"I'm here to find an Ooman mate. I hear you sell the best ones around, the ones from Earth are all too lazy but I hear when they come here they are not."

Ellipsis nods her head and giggles.

"Since I was small my pops brought home one day from his hunting trip a human couple, we breed them and they have five kids. All grown up but one. They are well trained in the martial arts of their kind and ours. The females are ready to go and the males as well. They make great guards and loyal servants."

"How many females?"

"Three."

"How old is the youngest?"

Ellipsis figured he'll want the youngest, so she sly a question in.

"Wouldn't you rather have a female older and stronger? The youngest is still learning and is very hyper. I'm still training her to behave."

The Elder rubs his chin and thinks about, Ellipsis looks at the Elites.

"You guys want anything? A tasty snack? Come on, I just got it shipped in a few days ago. It's called ice cream. Fudge flavor, it's really good." Ellipsis offered smiling.

"We would like to try one." The Elder said. "And you'll bring me out the oldest Ooman female."

Ellipsis nods her head and digs through the small freezer and grabs the fudge bars, she passes them out and the exits the shop and hurries to Jason and Angel's home.

"These are good." Said one of the Elites.

"Odd taste." Said another.

"So good, is there more?" Asked another.

"Don't eat them all! Save some for the Elder!" Yelled another.

"Calm down, is there plenty to give out?" Asked the Elder.

"Yes."

"Pass them out! They are good!" The Elder said grinning.

Ellipsis enters the house and hollars for Emily.

"Coming! I'm hurrying!"

"Don't forget the Telvanni Bug Musk!"

"I know! Gotta smell good and be very attractive!"

Emily jumps to the bottom of the steps and fixes her curly brunet hair.

"Do I look good?"

"Wonderful. Now this is an Elder, he isn't that old, I can tell he is well over three hundred years."

"That's old to us humans."

"I know but the food I've been feeding you ages you as slow as my people. That way you and your new husband can live a good while and have many kids."

Emily smiles and follows Ellipsis out of the house and back to the shop, when they enter the Elites and the Elder face's were covered in fudge ice cream!

"You ate them all." Ellipsis said laughing.

"Sorry, they were really good." The Elder said. "Is this my new mate? She sure does smell good, I'll take her!"

"Okay, what you going to give?"

After spending ten minutes bartering things, Ellipsis was able to get sixteen hundred gold, an Elite's full armor and weapons.

Emily hugs Ellipsis and her parents tightly, they share their kisses and soon Emily departed with the Elder and his Elites.

"Don't worry. I'll be in contact with her at all times, besides I know that Elder. He works at the Council of Elders in the near by city. Well, not exactly near, over eighty miles, heh."

"I hope Emily has a baby soon, I think these old bones are ready to retire." Said Jason.

Ellipsis looks at him, she then hugs him and Angel.

"Pray that God lets you live a little longer."


	3. New Shipment Comes With New Problems

_Just Business_

Ellipsis directed the landing trade ship, it's been three days since Emily left and now the new shipment of humans has arrived. Two males and two females. They were the ones sick and now they are at full health and ready to be sold.

"You're good, now land the sucker!" Ellipsis shouted into her mask.

The pilot lands the ship and the hatch opens, a massive Yautja escorts the humans off the ship at spear point.

"No need to be rough with them." Ellipsis said to the Yautja, she looks at the new humans and speaks in their tongue. "Sorry about that. What are your names?"

"Damn alien! Why are we here?! All I was doing was picking up things for my girlfriend! Dammit!" Shouted one of the men.

"Yeah!" Agreed the others.

"Do you want me to stay Ellipsis? They look like trouble." Asked the massive Yautja.

"No need, I can handle them. After all, I did beat you in a wrestling match, don't you recall?" Ellipsis said to the Yautja.

"Of course. If you need anything I'll be at Yu'ols."

"Roger that."

Ellipsis chained the new humans and pulled them away from the ship.

"You guys better move unless you want to be fried."

As the ship blasted off Ellipsis dragged her new humans to their lodging next to Jason and Angel.

"Jason! Angel! We got new arrivals!"

The old couple and the remaining kids come out to greet the new arrivals. Though not allowed out of their pen, they greet the new ones through the wire fence.

"Welcome!" Jason greeted. "This is Angel, my wife and these are my children. Our daughter Emily was wed to an Elder three days ago."

"What the hell is going on?!" Shouted the same man from earlier.

"Listen man, being born and raised on this planet is so far the best that has happened to me. Whether you like it or not, you're pretty much stuck here till you are bought." Said Jason II

The same man started saying things that made Ellipsis think a bit.

'_If he's so concerned about his girlfriend maybe I can get her over here.'_

Ellipsis gets in contact with her shipper.

"Ly's, I need you to bring me that one human's lover."

"_Figured as much, I'll be dropping her off in two days."_

"Great! Also bring along as much of their stuff as you can. I want them to be comfy."

"_As you said: Roger that."_

Ellipsis took the new humans into their new home, inside were stuff humans liked. Ellipsis removed the chains and puts the collars around their necks, she had to sit on the aggressive male to put his on.

"Now behave! I don't want to smack you, why won't you behave?"

"Damn alien! Get off me! I want to go back to Earth! You ain't gonna probe me!"

"Probe you? Why would I? Ah, you guys think all aliens probe you? No, no, no. Only the small green aliens do that, my people are the tall race and we kill your people for sport as you kill the animals on Earth for sport!"

"What you going to do? Kill me? Huh?" Shouted the same man.

"No. I'm giving you the chance to live. The reason you are here is because you all were targeted as sport. Now tell me your names." Ellipsis asked standing.

The angry man got up, turns his back to Ellipsis and walks away.

"His name is Mike. I'm Lois." Said the red head female.

"I'm Morgan." Said the black haired female.

"Jack." Said the tall brown haired man.

"I'm Ellipsis. Some know me as Stands-With-A-Fist."

Lois giggles.

"Like that woman on Dances With Wolves. Her name was Stands-With-A-Fist."

"I watched it, I must say that your people and mine sure do have a lot in common!" Ellipsis said smiling.

"You're a Predator aren't you? I thought you guys weren't real." Said Jack.

"Movies to tend to make you think if it's real or not." Ellipsis said fixing her dread locks. "So, what do you guys like to eat? It's close to lunch time. Also if you guys want to know the place better chat to Jason and Angel along with their kids. They've been here for years now, they love new company, so what's for lunch?"

"Lobster." Lois said.

"Turkey dinner." Jack said.

"Ramon noodles, please. Chicken flavor." Said Morgan.

"Oh goody! Okay, now tell me what you are allergic to so you don't get sick."

After ten minutes of going over everything with the three, there was still Mike to deal with. She found him in one of the bedrooms holding something behind his back.

"Mike, right? Listen, I need to know some facts about you otherwise you could get hurt."

"No, I want to go back to Earth. Or I'll have to kill you!"

Mike charged Ellipsis and stabs her in the chest with a candle holder. Ellipsis looks at him, pushes him away and pulls the candle holder out.

"I was having your girlfriend brought here but I guess I should forget it." Ellipsis said as she turned her back to him.

"Sara is coming? When?"

"Since you stabbed me, I doubt she'll come." Ellipsis said with her hand pressed tight against the wound, odd colored blood seeped slowly through her fingers and it glowed slightly.

She left the room and headed outside, malpas began to yowl. They knew Ellipsis was hurt, they felt her pain. It seemed that all the animals felt Ellipsis' pain. Ellipsis enters her house and headed straight to her room, she locks the door and opens the small fridge beside the bed. She pulls out a holder of blood vials. Each one was a different color, the most common one was red. Ellipsis took a massive three vile holder needle and placed three different vials of blood in each slot. She then injects herself near the wound with the different blood. She did this four more times before cleaning and bandaging the wound.

"Merow. Hrmm, mmer, rrrow." Kelly said jumping onto the bed.

"I'm okay, just a flesh wound. Heh."

Kelly jumped over next to Ellipsis and rubs against her, purring and singing at the same time.

"Merow! Merom!"

"Sammy's back."

Ellipsis walks over to her window, opening it a tiger stripped tom cat jumps in. Ellipsis closes the window and picks him up.

"Sammy! My lil baby boy. Let's put your diaper on." Ellipsis puts Sam in a baby diaper so he doesn't pee in the house. "There you go." Ellipsis puts Sam down, he walks and waddles away making Ellipsis laugh.

Ellipsis walks to the kitchen and prepares every bodies meals. After she feed the humans, she took to feeding her animals. She greeted each one and spent time with them. All of them, from the meanest to the sweetest. From the killers to the cuddlers. They loved Ellipsis, for if you bite the hand that feeds you, you won't get fed. They know well not to harm her.

"Juslia. Hey boy."

A malpas walks over to Ellipsis and nuzzles her, his purr sounded like a mixture of a lion and tiger along with many other purrs.

"You're my buddy, yes you are."

"Ellipsis, are you okay?" Asked Angel walking into the room.

"Yeah. Takes more than a stab wound to bring me down."

Angel walks over and looks at the wound.

"It's pretty deep. What did he stab you with? This isn't a knife wound."

"Silly man, he stabbed with a candle holder."

"A candle holder? Well, at least it wasn't a tea cup!" Joked Angel.

"Yeah, I still remember that. I killed a Bad Blood with a metal tea cup and threatened the others with a small key! Good times, good times." Ellipsis said sighing at the end.

"Honey, you need to rest. You've been very busy today, go to bed, the kids will take care of the rest."

Ellipsis hugs Juslia and then Angel.

"Good night." Ellipsis said to them as she left.

Ellipsis enters her home and heads straight to bed, Kelly yawned and made herself comfy on Ellipsis' stomach. They both soon fell asleep after Ellipsis said her prayers to God.


	4. That Bad, Eh?

_Just Business_

Ellipsis got out of bed and walked to her bathroom to get ready for the day, as she showered she checked her wound. It had already healed and all was left was a tiny scar.

"Gotta love having a mixture of different creatures."

Ellipsis scrubs her face and body, she then washes clean. The water felt so good on her skin, a monitor beeps and Ly's face appears.

"_Ellipsis, you there?"_

"I'm in the shower. What do you want?"

"_I got that Ooman you wanted and some of their things. Not only that, but I happened to get some Hardmeat for you!"_

Ellipsis pops her head out and looks at the screen.

"Are you serious?! I've been trying to get a hold of some for like forever! Where did you get them from?"

"_Well... there was another R.o.P. and two clan members got impregnated. They will die in a few hours, I know that the Hardmeat inside will be coming out soon so I figured you might want it."_

"Odd. Did you pull them out of the R.o.P.?"

"_Sorta, the Elder told me to bring them to you. I don't know why but it made sense to do so, perhaps you can tame the beasts."_

"Hmm, well I did prepare a pen to house Hardmeat, but these will not be Hardmeat, they are hybrids."

"_What are they called?"_

"Predalien"

"_Huh?"_

Loud Yautja screams could be heard.

"Is everything all right?"

"_They are trying to come out, but I know these boys will put up a fight before they go. I'll be there in five minutes."_

"Are you safe if they break out?"

"_Of course. They are in that new force barrier we got from that strange female Ooman. She claimed to be from that planet in the Tri Star System, that's what she called it."_

"Ah. I'll be waiting. Stay safe."

"_Will do."_

The screen shuts off and Ellipsis hurries to get out of the shower.

"Oh boy! New brand of creatures. I know the scientist that will be wanting them!"

Ellipsis got out of the shower, dried quickly and got dressed.

"Scientist Joka."

The monitor connects and a female Yautja appears on the screen wearing glasses. She wore a white scientist coat, her skin the common yucky yellow. She smiles at Ellipsis.

"_Ellipsis! Hey, thanks for the glasses, I can see fine now. Is there something you want?"_

"I got a new shipment coming in. Hybrid Hardmeat, Predaliens."

"_You serious? Great! The better condition they are in is the best. So how old are they?"_

"Just getting ready to pop out."

Ellipsis looks at Joka's expression and grins lightly, she knew Joka was the kind of Yautja that didn't like to know where her samples came from.

"No worry Joka, I'll wash them clean."

"_That's not the point. You mean to tell me that they are still inside their hosts?! That is just gross!"_

Ellipsis looks outside to see the ship coming.

"Listen, do you want them or not. Quid pro quo, Joka. I tell you things and you tell me things. Quid pro quo. Yes or no, Joka?"

"_You and those sayings, but we are best friends for life." _Joka sighs. _"Ugh, fine I'll take them. But I swear this is the first time I ever get my samples right out of a host that was still living. I'll be there in half hour."_

"Great! See you in a bit."

The screen shuts off and Ellipsis hurries outside. As the ship lands more screams could be heard as Ly's brought the two young Yautja out on hovering stretchers. The force barrier was clear blue flowing light.

"Where you want them?" Ly's asked.

"Which one is the worst?"

"This one." Ly's said pointing to the one on his right. "He keeps screaming in pain. The one my left, I'm not sure how long."

Ellipsis pulls out a device and runs it over the Yautja on her right, the one on Ly's left.

"I can get this one out, but I can't the other. The hybrid has caused too much internal damage. Take him to my garage, I'll save this ones life."

Ly's takes them to the garage, inside the garage were a lot of operation tools. He placed the one that wasn't to far gone on the table and strapped him down. Ellipsis walks in, she wore an operation gown. She cleans a spot on the Yautja's chest and abdomen, and gets ready. She knew where the little sucker was.

"I'll need you to get that cage over there ready when I pull it out."

"You know what your doing, right?"

"Of course. I've had to dissect any of the animals that died and many other things. I know exactly where this lil bugger is."

Ellipsis hooks the Yautja up to some monitors and a 3D hologram appears above his body.

"See, there it is."

Ellipsis uses a laser to cut the Yautja open, she uses clamps to keep the hole open. She uses tongs and slowly reaches into the opening, she looks at the hologram to see if she was close to it. She was and clamps onto it.

"Okay, I got it. Now let's pull him out."

Ellipsis checks the Yautja's heart rate and blood pressure. Everything was good, she slowly pulled the hybrid out and cuts the cord connecting it to the Yautja. She carefully places it in the cage Ly's was holding.

"Okay, place him over there in that metal container. I'll sew this guy up and were done."

After sewing up the young Yautja, Ellipsis cleans his face.

"You're all better now, no need to die this way. Now, let's give you some medicine to treat you to any illness that you might have caught on Earth." Ellipsis grabs a needle and fills it with blue liquid and injects him with it. "There, you'll be feeling better soon."

"Ellipsis, uh, the other one. He's dead."

Ellipsis hated it but she knew he was too far gone to be saved. She looks over at the bloody interior to see the hybrid. She looks at it and waves to it.

"Hey lil fella." She said smiling.

"How are you going to get it out?" Asked Ly's.

"I'll think of something. This is my first time, ya know."

Ellipsis watches hybrid as it tries to escape its prison, she then checks on the other one.

"I'll need them in bigger cages soon. Boy, oh boy." Ellipsis said with a sigh. "You know, to me I feel like their mother. "

"It's because you were there when they were born." Ly's looks at Ellipsis, her operation gown was all white with no sign of blood ever being on it. "Didn't you tell me you dissect your dead animals?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why isn't your gown covered in blood?"

"I drain the bodies of the blood and then take them apart. Listen, I'm expecting a friend to drop by to take these hybrids, will you help me load them?"

"Got nothing else to do other than your new Ooman and her things."

"Oh! Dang it! I forgot all about her! Is she still on the ship?"

Ly's grins at Ellipsis and nods.

"Of course. Locked tight in a cage."

Ellipsis looks at the young Yautja on the table and smiles. She removes her gown and walks out.

"Let's go, Ly's."

Ellipsis soon enters the ship and looks around. She spots the cage and walks over to it, Sara cowered in a corner.

"Hello Sara. Mike's been waiting for you."

"Where am I? Why am I here?!"

"Mike asked for you."

"He what?! That jerk! I don't want to be here!"

"In time, you'll be glad you were."

Ly's unlocks the cage and pulls Sara out, she struggles and bites him.

"Good thing I'm with you Ellipsis." Ly's chuckled as Sara bites even harder.

"Good thing I got a muzzle for biters." Ellipsis said reaching into a pouch on the back of her hip.

She pulled out a human muzzle and forces Sara to let Ly's go. Sara struggles to get away as Ellipsis puts the muzzle on her and a metal collar with chain on her neck.

"Come Sara."

"I'm not a dog!"

"You're acting like one."

Ellipsis with Sara and Ly's walk back to the new human house and enter, inside Lois and Jack sat on the couch kissing and touching, when they saw the others enter they quickly separated wiping their lips dry. Ellipsis does a finger monition that Lois knew and looks down at her unbutton shirt. She quickly covers herself and buttons up.

"Okay. Jack, where is Mike?"

"Upstairs."

Ellipsis undoes the chain on the collar and removes the muzzle, she nudges Sara forward and she ran upstairs.

"Sara! Why are you here?"

A loud smack could be heard as Sara starts screaming and so does Mike. Ellipsis pulls out a small button control and presses two buttons. The screaming fell silent as two bodies collapsed to the floor.

"What did you do, Ellipsis?" Asked Ly's.

"Shocked them."

Lois runs upstairs and checks on them, Sara and Mike were looking at each other and soon they both started laughing. Ellipsis looks over at Ly's and smiles.

"I'll take care of things here. You got anything else to do?"

"Nothing to do but go home."

"Then stay for dinner, I'll appreciate the company."

"Is that a date?"

"No, silly. We're friends you know, and there is no way your getting me into bed!" Ellipsis said poking Ly's gut.

Ly's purrs and placed his hand on Ellipsis' shoulder, she looks at him and laughs.

"Stop your flirting. Now go to my house and make yourself at home. I got to clean my new pets."

Ellipsis walks out of the house leaving Ly's to click in delight. He soon leaves and locks the house and goes over to Ellipsis' home and makes himself comfy.

Ellipsis was in her garage looking at her new Predaliens. She managed to get the one out of the force barrier and into the same cage as the other one. She hooked up a hose and hosed the lil buggers down.

"You're all clean now little fellas and in just a few hours you'll be all grown up. My name is Ellipsis." She said placing a hand on the cage, they hiss and growl at her. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to name you. Let's see."

The one she removed was a light grey color, his dread locks were a bit of an burnt sage color. The other one, he has a nasty attitude and is all black, black as night and that one eye of his.

"Hmm, I'll call you Malka and you Ki'oli. So, now that we know each other, how about I tell you where you're going. You both are going to a friend of mine, her name is Joka. Be nice to her, but I doubt that you will Ki'oli, for you came out with such a frenzy."

Ki'oli growls louder at her and gives off a small roar.

"Don't worry Ki'oli, you'll be a great warrior and someday a great leader." Ellipsis said winking at him which hushed him. He seemed to smile at her.

'_Odd fella, I heard that they are a crossing but they say that Predalien's don't have eyes, but this little guy does. Very odd.' _Ellipsis thought.

'_I trust her words, I will one day be great.' _Thought Ki'oli.

Ellipsis smiles at them and looks outside the window to see a hover bike pulling a massive metal and force barrier with it. She smiles as the rider dismounts and looks around.

Joka hasn't been back here in a long while now, the semi cold air wasn't pleasant to her and she rubbed her arms.

"Brr. Where is she? Ellipsis!"

Ellpisis sneaks up behind her and tackles Joka with a hug.

"Hey girl!"

"Ah! Geez Ellipsis." Giggled Joka.

Ellipsis lets Joka go and they share a few laughs and she soon leads her to Ki'oli and Malka.

"Don't be to hard on them Joka. They are two good little boys." Ellipsis said showing them to her. "The black one is Ki'oli and his brother is Malka. Take good care of them will you? Don't kill them, if you do I swear I'll kill you."

Joka smiles and nods her head, she looks at Ki'oli and Malka.

"They are already over four feet tall, incredible! This one, Ki'oli right? He has one eye, that's interesting."

"He's one mean little bastard I got. He fought hard to get out of his hosts chest, tearing organs and flesh."

Joka looks at Ellipsis with a sour face, this made Ellipsis smile and Ki'oli as well.

"Where's your sense of action Joka?"

"I left it long ago Ellipsis when you took the R.o.P. I thought you would never come back."

"You know me better than anyone, you know it takes more than just a few Hardmeat, humans and Bad Bloods to kill me."

Ki'oli listened intently to what Ellipsis spoke, she told the tales of R.o.P., what she did when she encountered Bad Blood there and humans as well. She told of how she killed a King and Queen Hardmeat, she told so many stories of how she escaped death. He wonders what the world was like, what he would do when he got out and what he will do when he was a great leader.

"Interesting tales Ellipsis."

"Not many believe my words..." Ellipsis walks over to a metal chest and pulls out a chain whip, each of the chains had a deadly spike or hook on it. "This is one of the weapons I used. It's called Dark Knight's Bane. I just call it that for I can see a dark knight using this in battle."

"Dark knight?"

"Yeah, a knight that wears black armor, much like Ki'oli there. He's like a Dark Knight."

'_She has given me the honor of Dark Knight! I must one day come back and claim the whip for my own. I promise I will come back.' _Ki'oli thought.

Ellipsis picks the cage up and carried it outside with Joka leading the way.

"You can set it down. I'll use my rod to push them into my cage."

Ellipsis sets the cage down and pushes the cage over to Joka's. She opens both cages doors and Joka pushes them into her cage, once they were in Ellipsis shuts the doors and locks them tight. She bends down and looks at the quickly growing brothers.

"I'm going to miss you guys. If you ever shed that Hardmeat anger and bloodlust and become great hybrids that can talk and understand, I would really like to see you again. Take care my little friends."

Ki'oli watched as Ellipsis hugs Joka and backs up as the hover bike begins to hover, she waves to them and Ki'oli nods his head.

'_I will never forget you Ellipsis for I will come back. I will learn to talk and understand things of the world, and when I come for your blessing I will ask for Dark Knight's Bane.'_

Ellipsis swore she saw him nod but wasn't sure what she saw, so she returned to the garage to see the young Yautja waking.

"Rise and shine, babe. So how you feeling kid?" Ellipsis asked placing her head on her hands at the end of the operation table.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're safe for now. I saved your life so be grateful. What's your name?"

"Huli son of Guhil."

"Ah, so you're the Great Elder's son. Nice to meet ya, I'm Ellipsis daughter of Molils."

Huli tries get out of his restraints.

"Why am I strapped to a table?"

Ellipsis walks over to his left arm and rubs it.

"I took out your lil baby."

Huli stops his struggles and looks at her.

"My baby? You mean I was impregnated?!"

"Duh, geez you are slow. Why do you think you woke up here? You were taking the R.o.P. and got impregnated and I took it out."

"This is a disgrace! I was supposed to die!"

"Listen buddy, I saved your sorry ass, if you want to die tell that to your dad, he's the one that pulled you out and asked to be brought here!" Ellipsis said walking away from him.

"My father pulled me out? Why? I was supposed to die."

"How would I know, all I know is what I just told you. You can ask your lil friend next to you how it feels to die that way."

Huli looks to his right and sees his slain comrade and his eyes open wide as to how painful it looked.

"C'jit!" Huli looks at the wound and then his chest. "Oh gods."

"Be glad I took it out. But since you were in better condition than you buddy there I decide to take yours out. Your buddy was too far gone to save."

"Where are they? Are they loose?"

"No. They are in good hands, a scientist came and got them to study them."

"Thank the gods. Now, how about you untie me?"

"You hungry?" Ellipsis asked walking over to unstrap him.

"A bit."

"Good, we're have Mac N' Cheese for lunch and for dinner we're having BBQ Chicken."

"What?"

"I guess you never heard of me."

Huli sits up on the table and gets off, he just noticed the clothes Ellipsis was wearing.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes. Now follow me and don't touch nothin."

Ellipsis lead the way to her house, Ly's was sitting on the couch watching March Madness. He was really into it.

"Go for the three! Yes!" Ly's jumps off the couch and cheers.

Ellipsis enters with Huli and looks at him oddly.

"I guess you found something you like Ly's." She said walking into the kitchen. "Huli, make yourself at home, I'm making us dinner. I didn't realize it was that late!"

Huli looks at Ly's which made Ly's look at him.

"Hey, you're awake, how are you feeling kid?" Ly's asked.

"Uh, yes, I'm okay. You are?"

"I'm the one that brought you here. Sit down, have a drink of this black liquid, it'll perk you up!"

'_Sounds like he found my Coca Cola.' _Ellipsis thought. _'They'll be all hyped up and I guess they will get tired too. Well, I have company at least.'_

Ellipsis starts making Mac N' Cheese and the BBQ Chicken, Sammy waddles into the room and talks to Ellipsis.

"Meerrow! Meroom." Sammy flops down on the floor and rubs around. "Meroow!" He soon yawns and sits up when Kelly ran into the room. "Rrrrow."

Ellipsis giggles and continues the meal as the boys cheered for the teams playing even though they had no clue what was going on.

_Note: This is the origin of Ki'oli! plz R&R okay, you know who owns what, i own it all but the name brands and Predator, i do own all the characters and everything else! R&R Ki'oli is owned by Rider of the Mystics and me, he can be found in Moon Knight, Irth and ZTS. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Good Grief

_Just Business_

Ellipsis made sure that the boys were passed out on the couch before she went to bed, and blocking the door was a good idea too. But that all happened last night, today was a new day but she still had to do something with the sleeping giants on her couch.

Ellipsis pokes Huli and then Ly's over and over poking them to get up.

"Rise and shine." She said softly, yet they didn't move. "GET UP!!" Roared Ellipsis.

Huli and Ly's were startled so bad that they knocked the couch backwards, they hit the floor so hard it rocked the house.

"Good morning you two." Ellipsis said smiling.

Huli placed a hand on his head as he sat up.

"I feel like c'jit."

"That's because you and Ly's drank all my soda! You're suffering a major hangover cause you drank so much sugar. Geez, I bet you never had sugar before."

"She's got a ..." Ly's let's out a loud belch. "...point. Heh, heh, heh."

Huli looks over at Ly's and soon falls backwards.

"So tired. My head hurts, my stomach aches, and I have no energy." Huli said in disgust.

Ellipsis leans on the flipped couch and looks down at them.

"You boys better go the bathroom soon, other wise you'll pop."

"Huh?" The boys both said, they both soon realize what she was talking about.

Ellipsis points to the toilet and Ly's pushes Huli down as he got up, Huli tires to get him off and soon was swinging at the air when Ly's leapt into the bathroom.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Ly's sighing happily.

Huli looks up at Ellipsis and she pointed to her store.

"There's one in there. Make sure you wipe the seat and flush."

Huli scrambles to his feet and hurries to the bathroom.

"Good grief." Ellipsis said fixing the couch.

After cleaning the living room up a bit, she went into the kitchen and prepared breakfast for everyone, Ly's stood at the doorway acting all sexy like.

"Come on Ellipsis, why don't you want me? I mean, we're perfect for each other."

"Sorry Ly's, but I don't date or mate with big mouth flirters. In fact I'm a loner. Besides, I need you to take Huli home now, his papa might be worried about him."

Ly's sighs heavily and soon sits down at the table.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"For starters you can mix the meal for my meat eaters." Ellipsis points to a large container in the far right corner. "Mix in a bag of blapill berries and a handful of bone meal."

Ly's gets up and walks over to the container, he opens the lid and looks inside to see lots of different kinds of meat.

"Yum."

"Don't even touch it. That stuff is for the animals, it has medicine on it so if you eat it you might get sick."

"If there's medicine on it how will I get sick?"

"Its animal medicine. You'll get sick eating it, now do as I asked you to."

Ly's grins and does what he was told, Huli walks in and soon sits at the table. He was still young and curious about some things.

"Ellipsis, when can I leave?"

Ellipsis laughs and looks at him holding a bowl, stirring the unknown contents.

"Anytime, Ly's is the one that brought you here. If you go outside you prolly get lost, we're in the middle of nowhere. It's cold and wet outside."

"Cold? You mean to tell me I'm at the one place on our planet that gets the four seasons?"

"Duh. Huli, do me a favor and act like your taking the R.o.P. who knows, maybe your pops will throw you back in it to get impregnated again!"

Huli didn't like that idea at all and shuts his mouth for the rest of the morning. By the time Ellipsis fed her animals and humans it was near lunch time. She made brunch and dragged Huli out to Ly's ship after they ate.

"I can walk!"

Ellipsis lets Huli go and pushes him to the ship.

"Now get going, I got a business to run and you two being here is a pain. Now get!"

Huli and Ly's get into the ship and Ellipsis returns to her shop, a few minutes later the ship leaves and Ellipsis is left alone once again in her shop. Only a few costumers came that day, hardly any bought any animals, none were interested in the humans. They came for the ice cream Ellipsis had and for a few items to take with the on their travels. There was one couple Ellipsis liked, they were kind enough to buy one of each item. They told her that they were on a pilgrimage to they many shrines and temples out there. Ellipsis gave them a discount for their age, they both were over eight hundred years!

"Have a nice night." Ellipsis said holding the door open for them.

"Take care young one." Said the male elder Yautja.

"Good night, Stands-With-A-Fist." Said the female elder Yautja.

'_That's one of my names, I got plenty other names but that one makes me sound so strong!'_

Ellipsis smiles as the couple got onto their hover bike and drove off, Ellipsis sighs.

"Another cold night."

As she entered her shop, she noticed Kelly was staring at her.

"What?"

"Merrow." Kelly said and soon she starts grooming herself.

"Figured."

Ellipsis quickly restocks and cleans up, Orgrim walks in.

"Hey sis, you got some money to loan."

Ellipsis closed her eyes, she knew he would only come here to beg for money.

"I'm not loaning you any cause you still owe me. Go ask mum or dad for money and leave me alone."

"Pft, fine. Be a pain in the ass." Orgrim said slamming the door shut as he left.

Ellipsis quickly locks the door and turns off her Open nylon light.

"He reeked of that liquor, Greef. Ugh, where is he getting it from? He knows what it does to his back and stomach, damn." Ellipsis said clamming herself down. "Man, I feel like choking something. Calm down, breath steady, you won't be on this planet for long. Some day you will go out and get your own ship and run your business in space. What am I kidding? I'm am afraid of heights. Damn... If I wasn't... I never heard of a Yautja afraid of heights. On the trip to Earth I was petrified, I don't even remember leaving the ground here and landing over there. UGH!"

Ellipsis soon enters her house and plops down onto her couch, her fluffs one of the six pillows and pulls a bear skin blanket over her body. She stares at the blazing fire place under the massive TV screen. She soon looks at her pictures on the coffee table, good memories of when everything was okay, which was rare since her family has so many quarrels. She had to get out of her parents house, Orgrim was causing so much stress for her that it caused her to have heart problems. A monitor on the coffee table comes on, Joka was on the screen.

"_Ellipsis, are you okay?"_

"Sort of."

"_Orgrim?"_

Ellipsis nods her head and covers it.

"So much stress around him. He drinks too much, he bugs me too much. So, Joka how are my babes?"

"_Take a look for yourself."_

Ellipsis pulls the blanket down from her eyes and looks at the screen, Ki'oli and Malka were on the screen and they were fully grown now. Ellipsis waves to them.

"Hey guys. How are my lil boys?"

They look at the screen and hiss loudly, Malka tries to break through the force barrier to no avail. Ki'oli just stared at the screen looking at Ellipsis, his own eye showed joy. Ellipsis smiles and waves again.

"You're my lil boys! You behaving with Joka?"

Joka's face appears on screen again.

"_They are behaving a little. Ki'oli appears to be the smarter one and Malka is acting like a regular Hardmeat. Thing is, Ki'oli seems to understand a few things. Who knows, he might be able to talk."_

"Great! How long do you think that will be?"

"_Depends. Could be years."_

Ellipsis's face soon turns sad.

"Pity, I was hoping soon."

"_Well, if he keeps getting smarter he will be able sooner than expected."_

"I hope so."

"_Chat to you later Ellipsis."_

The screen goes black as Ellipsis covered her head again, she sighed heavily. She was missing her boys, but why? Sammy waddles into the room meowing 'mom' over and over trying to get Ellipsis' attention.

"What? You hungry?" Ellipsis asked pulling the blanket from her face.

"Meroom, merow. Merom." Sammy said turning him head to the left.

"Okay, I'm up."

Ellipsis sat up and tossed the blanet to the other side of the couch, as she stood Sammy half waddling half running went into the kitchen. Ellipsis enters and grabs the cat food dish from the floor. As she cleaned it out she got tired and more tired, she checked her pulse. It was beating fast again, the fastness of not goodness.

"Not now..."

Ellipsis looks at a clock and counts the beats, after fifteen seconds she wrote down her heart rate.

"Looks like I'll be seeing the doctors again..."

"Merom."

"I know baby, I know. 'Feed me.' Right?"

Ellipsis soon feed Sammy, she then retires to her room for the rest of the night. After the night of sleep morning came along with it came a late snow storm. Ellipsis was already looking out at the storm through her bedroom window.

"Yay, a day off. No! It's not a day off! You got animals and humans to take care of! Get off your butt and get to feeding them! Wait, I don't have to. My instant feeders do the feeding when I can't."

Ellipsis walks down into the kitchen and flips the switch to the instant feeders, the humans didn't need to be fed, they had their own kitchens but Ellipsis usually prepares them a feast for dinner but the old ones know that one certain days Ellipsis can't feed them that they had to feed themselves, the new ones would be informed by the old ones.

Ellipsis yawns and stretches as the snow settles over a foot on the ground and rising.

"This is a good time to take a long nap."

Ellipsis throws in a few special logs that burn for days and sometimes up to months, another neat item from the woman from the Tri Star System. She then settled down on her soft couch, fluffed her pillows and covered herself in that bear skin blanket. She grabbed a control and pressed play, upon setting the controller down Kenny G started to play. Ellipsis's eyes grew heavy and soon she fell asleep to the peaceful music.


	6. Unexpected Visitor

_Just Business_

It's been seven months now, fall has come again with the signs of winter. Ellipsis was informed two days ago that Emily is going to have her first child in two more months, in fact twins. She informed Jason and Angel, they were so happy to hear the great news as did their other children and the other humans.

'_Months of coldness have returned. It's been so long since I last heard from Joka, even when I call her all I get is her answering machine or nothing. I'm worried about my boys.' _Ellipsis thought as she trimmed the stems of some flowers known as Freesia.

She looked at the boiling pot of water on her coffee table, the steam rising into the air with the sweet scent of herbal tea. Her business has expanded only a little, Ly's is staying with her for a few months. His ship was having engine problems so he had to leave it at a repair shop but he had no where else to go. That was his home so he asked Ellipsis if he could stay for a bit which she allowed under certain rules. No flirting, no touching, and no rudeness to anyone living on the grounds.

Ellipsis invited a cook over, she heard he was good at what he does. He was a friend of Ellipsis, his name is Huli! Huli couldn't take the R.o.P. again, his father forbidden him to take it, thus he had to find something to do and found his calling as a cook. Such a low rank for a son of a Great Elder.

Huli looked in on Ellipsis and smiled, he was starting to like her but he knew the rules so he resumed to cooking. He looked at the cookbook Ellipsis brought back from Earth.

'_Lamb In A Cradle. What the hell is that? Lamb, is a type of Earth meat, might be good! I heard that beef is very delicious! I wonder why Ellipsis doesn't have any of those beef animals. I should ask her sometime.'_

Ellipsis knew what Huli was going to make, the whole book was on lamb recipes.

"The lamb meat is in the freezer in the pantry, the rest of the ingredient are in there as well."

"Thanks, madam."

Outside in the freezing cold night air, Ly's walked around with gauntlets at the ready, a boxer at his side patrolled the area. He heard rumors that someone was planning to rob the place and possibly kill Ellipsis. But rumors are rumors, and Ly's wasn't taking any chances.

In the distance, way down the road a lone figure walked. His long dread locks swayed on his spiked back. His tattered shirt kept little warmth in him and his partly torn pants kept his protected on a little in this snow storm. His tail held off the ground, he would sway it back and forth to clear the snow in front of himself and behind him if he needed to fall back. His satchel held firm against his side, he looked around with his one eye, trying to find his way. As he approached the gates he halted for a moment before going over to the house. He peered into a window, it showed the kitchen and Huli cooking lamb, a boxer barking drew his attention. It barked and growled at him but did not attack. It ran over to him and licks his hands, he smiled at the dog. He then looked at another window to see Ellipsis looking at him, she looked away as Ly's appears.

"Who goes there?" Asked Ly's as he looked at the young one, he then looked at the dog. "Some help you are. Get out of here."

The dog barks and runs to his coop, Ly's shines a light on the young one as he pulled a picture of two young female Yautjas. Ly's recognized them, Ellipsis pokes her head out the front door and looks at them.

"Who is it Ly's?"

"A hybrid, Ellipsis, he has a picture of you and Joka."

Soon the hybrid is brought into the kitchen and eats the lamb Huli had finished cooking. Huli has never seen a being like him before, a hybrid, and just kept staring wonder if this was the one taken out of him or the one that emerged from the corpse of his friend. Ellipsis looks at the picture, it was her and Joka during one of the R.o.P.s they would watch the young Yautja come home and giggle about who the cutest one was. Huli left the kitchen to wash up as Ellipsis enters the hybrid stood up and looks at her.

'_Great manners.' _Ellipsis thought.

She motioned him to sit, he does.

"It's been a while Ki'oli. I'm glad to see you again. It's been such a long time."

Ki'oli watches as Ellipsis sat across of him, she seem to know why he is here.

"Only you and I are left now."

Ki'oli smiles slightly, after eating and getting new clothes and his own room, Ki'oli slept in his new room. Huli and Ly's sleep in the last remaining human house that was supposed to be for the new arrivals that haven't come. Ki'oli slept only to dream a nightmare, he screams slightly and growls, his thrashing about made him bleed. Ellipsis runs into the room and tries to settle him down.

"Ki'oli! Ki'oli! Wake up!" Ellipsis said shaking him.

Ki'oli slowly opened his eye and looks at Ellipsis as she stroked his face.

"Shh, it's all right. It's all right. When you sleep, do you remember? What happened at Joka's lab?"

Ki'oli looks away and then looks back at her, she placed a hand on the right side of his face, he liked that which made him smile a little.

When morning came, Ki'oli wore the new clothes that Ellipsis had given him from her store and since the storm was causing no people to come she had to close till the weather was good. She sat in her living room again, tending to her flowers. Ki'oli walks in and looks at her and the boiling tea pot.

Ellipsis smiles at him and motions him to join her, as he sat next to her, she commented him on his looks.

"You look a bit like your father or should I say 'host'?"

Ki'oli didn't mind, he was interested in the flowers she was tending to, she handed him one.

"Would you like to try?"

Ki'oli looks at the flower, he smells it then he looked at Ellipsis as she handed him a knife.

"Here, use this."

Ki'oli watches how Ellipsis does it and then mimics her but the boiling tea pot drew his attention, he stares at it stirring memories in his head. Boiling water, metal hitting metal, slurping. He did not realize that he was cutting deep into his finger till Ellipsis noticed, she gasped drawing his attention.

"Ki'oli."

She quickly took him into the kitchen, his acidic blood burning holes into her floor wasn't pretty but she didn't care, she was concerned about that cut. She grabbed a needle and some special thread that does not melt on contact with acid, another gift from that woman. She need not worry about herself being burned, her skin became adapted to the acid thanks to those injections. Ly's came in and saw the holes in the floor, he looks into the dinning room to see Ellipsis and Ki'oli.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. We're fine, can you fix my floor?"

Ly's looks around, Huli wasn't there so he hanged his head.

"I guess."

Ly's leaves and Ellipsis kept to work. As she sowed the wound, Ki'oli admired her work, no pain, no emotion on his face but happiness. Ellipsis notices and when she finishes she placed her hands on his hand. He hasn't spoken a single word at all since he arrived and this worried her about him and what happened at Joka's lab.

"Speak to me."

Ki'oli looks at her and smiles slightly.

"Thank you." He said in a half whisper.

Ellipsis gives off a laughable sigh, he did say something but not what she expected. Later that night she walked down to the basement with candle lighting the way. As she ducked passed her bone chimes she sat and before her was great dark armor, her armor. She designed it after the samurai armor in Japan back on Earth for they have great honor and tradition much like the Yautja. In front of the armor three swords in sheath sat in the holders, old papers in neat piles next to the swords, and Dark Knight's Bane. Candles light shined off the dark armor. Ki'oli quietly followed Ellipsis, he wanted to get closer but bumped into the chimes giving himself away. Ellipsis looks at him.

"Ki'oli."

Ki'oli walks over to her and sits next to her, he gazes up at the armor wondering who's it belonged to.

"I come down here sometimes to pray to God, for protection and for courage, and to clear my thoughts. It nice and quiet down here, it helps me think. This is my armor, I designed it after the Samurai from Japan which is on Earth. We Yautja and humans have a lot of things in common."

Ki'oli looks at the swords and Dark Knight's Bane, he reaches for the whip only to have Ellipsis place her hand on his withdrawing it from the weapons.

"I have the honor, only on the day I took the R.o.P. to polish my armor and weapons with clove oil. Its custom to polish your weapons and armor with special oils, but I decided to use clove oil to make them last longer, the oil I'm supposed to use wasn't all that well. Here smell this, it's clove oil, its also helps clam the body."

Ellipsis grabs a small bottle that sat next to a candle, she opens it and lets Ki'oli smell it. He nods his head as she puts it away, she then pulls out some of the old papers and shows him the Yautja tradition of the R.o.P. and the Great Hunt. It showed pictures of old times, it showed a male Yautja with spear in hand, as she showed more of the picture it showed the heads of those he killed, Bad Blood.

"This is the Great Hunt, a battle or hunt against Bad Blood. Bad Blood are those that don't follow the laws or honor the tradition. Hardmeat is another creature we hunt, for the R.o.P. the Right of Passage. We hunt humans as well as many other creatures out there"

Ki'oli looks at her, he's interested in this. Ellipsis allows him to look at more of the papers. He pulled out a picture of a Xenomorph head on display.

"My people, the Yautja, display our kill's heads as trophies. There are more suitable parchments that will interest you." Ellipsis said taking the paper away making Ki'oli look at her. "Be gentle, Ki'oli. And be brave. Like your father, your host."

They look back at the armor, Ki'oli smiles.

"And like you." He said.

"Would you like me to teach you?" Asked Ellipsis.

"It would be a great honor."

Ellipsis leaned against Ki'oli and sighed, she then stood up and looks down at him.

"I know that something happened to my friend Joka, to you and your brother Malka. In the morning I will teach you what I know, I'm glad you came back, you can speak and understand and I'm pleased that you can." Ellipsis kisses him on his head. "Come now, time to rest."

Ellipsis lead Ki'oli out of the basement and back upstairs. She hugged him good night and soon went into their rooms. Ellipsis looks at Kelly and Sammy that sat on her bed.

"What? Oh, alright. Yes, I was acting a bit funny down there. Like I was a different person, I'm just glad he's alive and can talk! I'm glad that he can talk and understand. And yes, I am surprised he came back. He's not violent as I was remember, I guess I rubbed something on him!"

Ellipsis jumps onto her bed and bounces around, Kelly and Sammy retreat off the bed and into their cat beds. Ki'oli peeks in through the door and watches Ellipsis.

"What should I teach him? Hmm. HmmMmm?"

"Rrrow! Merrow." Kelly said watching her.

"Mereom." Sam said flopping down on his bed.

Ellipsis does a back flip and flops onto her back she laughs and fluffs her massive pillow.

"Ahh, what to teach him? Which martial arts? Mine or human? Hmm, which one first. Well, I do need to teach him the basics and then get him accustom to weapons." Ellipsis yawns and closes her eyes. "I'll teach him tomorrow. But first he needs some armor before he learns."

Ki'oli slowly closes the door and snuck back to his room. He sat down on his bed and grooms himself.

'_Training begins tomorrow. I will do my best to earn her honor, her blessing and get Dark Knight's Bane.' _Ki'oli thought as he turned and placed his feet on the bed, he curled up and wrapped his tail around himself. _'It's nice out here. I hope they don't find me, not yet, not yet.'_


	7. A Grave Insult

_Just Business_

As the sun rose turning the sky pink with delight, its light didn't penetrate the clouds to the valley where Ellipsis lived. Deer in their fenced in areas waited in their small barn with other animals from Earth and other planets. They huddle together in the straw and heated barn, the cold winds howled outside begging for a victim.

Ly's walked around outside checking everything but if there were tracks they were long gone now from the wind. He checked and rechecked, nothing. He looked around with his mask for any heat signatures. Nothing. Ly's had to be on his toes all the time now, he knew they might strike soon.

Ellipsis was in the kitchen making buttermilk pancakes, Huli watched from the side. Ki'oli slowly entered the room and sat down on a chair, Ellipsis flips a pancake, she hummed while she cooked.

"You don't add anything else?" Asked Huli.

"Nope. Just time and love." Ellipsis said placing the pancakes on a plate.

She then turns the pan and batter to Huli.

"Now you try, I've got work to do after I get done eating." Ellipsis said carrying the plate to the table. "Try some of this Ki'oli. It's homemade pancakes."

Ellipsis gives him a plate and puts one pancake, syrup and butter. Ki'oli smells it and smiles, he spread some butter on and added syrup. He then cut the pancake up and eats it.

"MmMm."

"See, I knew you would like it!" Ellipsis said eating hers.

Ly's came in and shakes the snow off himself, he undresses to his indoor clothes and joins breakfast.

"So, Ly's. How much longer till your ship gets fixed?" Asked Ellipsis.

"I guess a few more months."

"That's good, I love having you guys around. After breakfast you and Huli can do whatever you want, I'm going to be training Ki'oli for a bit."

Huli looks over at Ellipsis.

"Ellipsis, what are you going to do with all those Oomans you have?"

Ellipsis looks back at him.

"Display an ad online of course! It's the only way to get people interested in them and my animals."

"Much like the Ooman's, what was it, E-Bay?" Ly's joked.

"Yeah."

Ten minutes later Ellipsis and Ki'oli were in the basement, Ellipsis was going through a large chest looking for armor. She tossed many things out making Ki'oli dodge incoming projectiles.

"Where are you? Nope, un uh, nada. Ah ha! Here we go!" Ellipsis pulled out a soft padded chest armor and greaves. "This is it!" Ellipsis turns around and looks at Ki'oli. "Here you go."

Ki'oli takes the training outfit and looks at it, Ellipsis digs again into the chest.

"There should be another one in here. Ah, here it is." Ellipsis pulls another outfit out. "This is also mine." She looks at Ki'oli putting the outfit on. "I taught myself to fight, others are sometimes trained by their male family members. I think you'll like my training." Ellipsis said slipping into the outfit. "You ready?"

Ki'oli nods his head and lets Ellipsis walk by him.

"Good, first we need swords, gauntlets, whips, plasma cannons, lots of things." Ellipsis opens a weapons cabinet, inside it was a lot of weapons. "Ah, lets take them all! After we're done with today's training, we'll be going to the market. I need a few items."

Ki'oli again nods his head and followed Ellipsis to her indoor training grounds behind her house. Ellipsis hands Ki'oli a bamboo sword.

"Practice with it, get use to it in your hands. Adjust your hands to were you are comfortable. I'll watch you practice."

Ki'oli adjusts his outfit and takes the bamboo sword, he swings it around and tries out what he could think of. Ellipsis watched his moves, how his body moved, his tail movements, it was as if it fascinated her. Ellipsis watched him for over thirty minutes, as he got closer she spoke to him.

"You must be ready for anything. Come."

Ki'oli looks at her and strikes but she hit him first in the gut with her bamboo sword. He smiles at her as she smiled at him.

"Again." Ellipsis commanded.

Ki'oli swings the sword and Ellipsis matched his moves, she deflects them and managed to place her sword on Ki'oli's neck. He looks at the sword then her, he smiles as she grinned.

"Good. Again!"

Ki'oli and Ellipsis fought hard and soon Ellipsis halted the fight. She tosses him a mask.

"Put it on, we might hit each other in the face."

Ki'oli takes the mask and puts it on, having one eye wasn't great but he didn't need another since he was part Hardmeat, he had their 'eye'. Ellipsis adjusts Ki'oli's mask.

"There you go. Ready?"

Ki'oli nods and they strike each other, he managed to land some blows on Ellipsis and she him. Ly's and Huli watched and they noticed Ki'oli's tail as did Ellipsis. After a few hours of training Ellipsis and Ki'oli halted. They remove their masks and share a few laughs.

"You're doing very well for a beginner."

Ki'oli bows at her.

"Thank you."

Ellipsis really likes his manners.

"Have you used your tail in combat?"

Ki'oli looks at her and nods, Ellipsis smirks and looks around for something to hit. She found a melon in the garden and picks it. Ki'oli watched as she held it firm in her hands.

"Okay, let's see how good your aim is. I'm going to throw this, try and hit it with your tail."

Ki'oli nods and sways his tail back and forth, he then readies himself. Ellipsis launches the melon and Ki'oli strikes slicing it in half. The pieces fall to the ground and Ki'oli smiles at his success. Ellipsis walks over and picks both pieces up and hands him one.

"Very good! Now try and eat some of this. It's sweet and good."

Ki'oli smells the melon and takes a bite, as he chewed he soon smiles at the good taste.

"See, I knew you would like it. As soon as we get cleaned up, we'll head to the market."

After eating the melon they went inside, Ellipsis showed Ki'oli one of the three showers in the house, he took some fresh towels and closed the door. As he undressed, he looked at himself in the mirror.

'_She is very pleased with me. That's good. Now going to the market... they might find me there but I will take that chance to be with her. To be by her side.'_

Ki'oli looked at his tail in the mirror.

'_Quick and deadly my tail is. I got to learn more about my heritage. Hardmeat.'_

Ki'oli turns the shower on and lets the hot water steam up the room, he inhales the steam and sighs as he got in. Ellipsis listened for him to get into the shower before she took hers, she wanted to make sure he was okay with water.

Ly's sat in the living room watching whatever was on, waiting for Ellipsis to come down stairs. He looks over his shoulder to see Ki'oli looking around.

"Hey Ki'oli?"

Ki'oli looks at him and tilts his head a little.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember me?"

Ki'oli shook his head, he only remembered Ellipsis.

"I was there when you came out. Oh well."

"I'm sorry Sir Ly's, I only remember Lady Ellipsis."

"Wow, you have better manners than Huli there."

"I heard that!" Huli said from the kitchen.

Ellipsis comes down stairs and looks at everyone, she wore regular Yautja pants and a human shirt. The picture stood out worse than her appearance, it showed an old squirrel scratching his head and a thought bubble that said 'Now, where did I put my nuts?'. Ellipsis looks down and reads the silly joke and then looks at the others. She points up in the air and acts weird.

"Tally Ho! To the Market we go!"

Everyone went outside, Ly's kept an eye out for anything suspicious. They soon got into a hover car and rode it all the way to the nearest city, over eighty miles away. There they enter the hot and crowed streets, the open market. Ly's walked around looking around for anyone that was acting odd, Huli was getting some food supplies, Ki'oli stayed close to Ellipsis as she looked around. She soon halted at a vegetable stand and Ki'oli soon walked over to another stand selling a variety of Yautja cheeses. A tall and fat Yautja covered in animal blood was cutting the meat off an animal's leg took notice of Ellipsis. He takes a swig of his imported liquor and acts like an idiot.

"Hey Ellipsis! Hey Ellipsis!"

Ellipsis and Ki'oli look at him as did the ones selling food to the two. An old Yautja looks at the fat Yautja, he was bartering things to Ellipsis.

"Sir, please."

The fat Yautja shrugs, Ellipsis looks back at the man she was bartering with and soon buys some vegetables. After paying she decided to go and see if Ki'oli wanted any cheese, he stood a few feet behind the fat Yautja. As Ellipsis got closer to the fat Yautja he insults her in a manner. He looks at her with his fat face and fat ass.

"Hey Ellipsis, tell me the truth. Does your pussy run crossways?" Said the fat one smacking her on the butt.

Ellipsis looks at him as he continues to insult her, she really hated being touched.

"Or are you like a cow ready to be butchered?"

Ellipsis throws a punch and he dodges it, Ki'oli quickly takes action, he grabs a meat tenderizer and hits the fat Yautja hard on the knee. He screamed in pain and shock dropping his butchers knife. Ellipsis can't believe what she was seeing.

"Ki'oli!"

Ki'oli then hits the other knee forcing the fat Yautja to the ground. The crowd watches in shock to what they were seeing, another Yautja butcher pulls at Ki'oli trying to get him off the fat one. Ki'oli hits him with the meat tenderizer hard on the ribs forcing him to back off. Ki'oli turns back to the fat one and starts to choke him and the fat one Ki'oli. The one Ki'oli forced to back off grabbed a knife and Ellipsis quickly took action grabbing him and placing a knife on his throat.

"Don't move!"

Soon the Elite Guard came running in, roaring all the way, a kind civilian lead them to the scene. Ellipsis looks at the Guard and lets the Yautja go, the Guards pried Ki'oli off the fat one and is taken to their Hall of Justice. Ellipsis and Ki'oli waited in the waiting room for their verdict. A Guard walks over to a fellow Guard typing off what happened, he then hands the paper to the other Guard.

"The fat one tried to get the knife while threatening he would kill everyone in the market." Said the one that typed the report.

Ellipsis and Ki'oli listened to the conversation and soon looked away. Ellipsis looks at Ki'oli's face and rubs the bruise. The Guard took the paper and walks over to Ellipsis and Ki'oli.

"Well... The fat one, the butcher, was Vinical, a collaborator for the Gustan occupation and Bad Blood. He's much hated." He said smiling at them. "And I can deal with him."

Ellipsis looks at Ki'oli and they soon stand, the Guard leads them out and continued to talk to them. He looks at Ki'oli.

"Young hybrid, I don't really know you but I will tell you this... if you're to be a shop owner, you must be careful with your hands." He points at Ki'oli. "No more fighting..." He places a hand on Ki'oli's back. "... and never give more than a single pass."

Ellipsis looks at Ki'oli and smiles, the Guard just gave him some advice. As they exit the place Huli and Ly's were waiting for them.

"We heard and saw the fight. What exactly happened?" Asked Huli.

"Not now Huli. I would like to go home, get washed and rest up." Ellipsis said as they got into their hover car.

Later that night Ellipsis went down into her basement and sat in front of her armor. Ki'oli entered the room but halts when he saw Ellipsis, he quickly hides in the shadows and listens to what she was saying.

"Forgive me. I know revenge is not a very good idea, but I come now seeking it. Ki'oli needs peace."

Ki'oli couldn't believe what he heard and soon leaves the basement, he has improved his stealth movements so well that Kelly nor Sammy that sat in the hall heard him pass them. As he entered his quarters his mind remind on what Ellipsis said in her prayer.

Soon morning came, the snow had melted a bit letting the road to be usable again, Ellipsis was busy in her shop with her humans, giving them new clothes, food supplies and checking on the pregnant Lois and Sara. Ki'oli on the other hand was in the basement, he took one of the swords and cleans it. He has a good memory of many things and he read a book about how to care for swords.

As he cleaned a memory came to him, images of what happened at Joka's lab and of the fat one. A quick image of a Yautja holding an ax, he then saw the fat one. He could hear him breaking the bones in the meat, the chopping of the knife. The gross laughter. Ki'oli shook his head and continued to clean the swords.

After he cleaned the swords, he took down Ellipsis' face mask from the armor. Its design was not that of Yautja but of human. It was the designed after a samurai mask, just as Ellipsis told. The design was that of a Japanese demon, Ki'oli looks at the mask and turns it around. He slowly fits it on his face and he could feel something inside him waking, a demon wanting revenge...

Miles away, the fat one sat in a boat fishing in a lake. It was his day off and he was going to enjoy this day. He caught a massive fish and soon unhooks it from his line, he extend his gauntlet and guts the fish. He ripped out its guts tossing it into the lake. As he continued to fish he heard the sound of a hover bike. He knew someone had come to the lake and he best leave. As he paddles his boat to shore he could hear an instrument being played, a lute. He looks at his hover car and then notices Ki'oli playing the lute on a tree stump. The fat one gives Ki'oli an evil glare and threatens him.

"If you'd pissed in my energy tank, I'll twist your head off!"

Ki'oli finishes playing and lays the lute on the ground, his sleek black skin and skin armor shined in the sunlight. The fat one drops his things and walks over to Ki'oli slowly.

"Mutki H'osl, the fat one, the butcher."

"Ha! That's not the rest of it!"

Ki'oli tilts his head at Mutki.

"You owe a certain lady an apology."

"Apologize to Ellipsis?" He asked a few feet from Ki'oli. "Boy, you must be crazy to come here. I'll throw you in the lake and make sure you don't come back up. Or maybe..." He extends his gauntlets. "... I'll split your pants and give you something you don't want where you don't want it."

Ki'oli lifts his tail tip up and down like a cat does and looks at Mutki calmly. Ki'oli remembers what Mutki said to Ellipsis.

"You inquired about her..." He didn't fully understand the word. "...pussy. You said it ran which way?" Ki'oli asked reaching behind himself.

Mutki uses his gauntlet to show which way.

"Ellipsis' runs crossways. You should mate with her and see for yourself."

Ki'oli strikes quickly with one of Ellipsis' swords. He struck so fast Mutki didn't know what happened.

"Crossways like that?" Ki'oli asked evilly.

Mutki is dumbfounded, he looks at his gut to see the massive cut. He covers it with his one hand trying to keep it closed and he aims his gauntlet at Ki'oli who was circling him. Ki'oli struck again cutting deep into Mutki's gauntlet arm, he covers the wound moaning in great pain.

"Or more tangential to the spine?" Ki'oli gets behind him and slices up Mutki's back with his tail.

Mutki yells more in pain and tries to get away only to knocked down when Ki'oli cut the ligaments in his legs with his tail and the sword. Mutki catches his balance on the tree stump Ki'oli sat on, he coughs off blood which made Ki'oli purr.

"Ooh. Do you see how your mouth stains the air?" Ki'oli asked getting on the other side of the stump. "I should add that to my drawing. Would you like to see?" Ki'oli grabs his notebook and shows to Mutki the picture.

It showed Mutki's head on a plate with flowers around it. He screams in terror which made the blood in his mouth to splatter on the drawing. Ki'oli drops the notebook and enjoys the woods, his face soon turns sour and he strikes again cutting Mutki's head off. He pant's as the body fell to the ground. Ki'oli stood up straight and looks around in the peaceful woods, he sighs and smiles as if a burden was lifted from his shoulders. He sheaths the sword and walks over to Mutki's fishing basket. He took the fish out and looked it over.

"Yum."

A few hours later Ki'oli sat at the kitchen table, Huli opens the pot to show the fish Mutki had caught, Ki'oli grins as Huli explains a bit about some high class traditions.

"The most exquisite bits of the fish are its cheeks. It's true for many creatures."

Ki'oli looks up at Huli.

"When carving at the table you give one cheek to the lady and one to the guest of honor."

Ly's came into the kitchen carrying in an empty plate.

"Hey, did you guys hear?"

Ellipsis looks into the kitchen and listens in.

"The Elite Guard still haven't found the butchers head."

Ki'oli looks at the door way to see Ellipsis, he was smiling a great smile. Ellipsis knew he did something to Mutki. Ellipsis soon retired to her room letting the others to eat the fish, she wasn't a fish fan. As she entered her room Kelly and Sammy greeted her.

"How are my babies?"

"Merow, rrrow."

Ellipsis got into her bed and laid there looking at the picture of her and Joka.

"What happened to you Joka? Are you really... but if you are, how did you?" Ellipsis shook her head. "Don't think of such things, think about Ki'oli. What happened to him a few hours ago. He did say he was going to the market, maybe he didn't kill Mutki, maybe he gave him a warning."

"Rrrow. Merrrom."

"You think?"

"Errrow...rowam." Sammy said yawning.

"I hope so."


	8. Tell The Truth

_Just Business_

It was during the night Ellipsis heard someone in the basement, after slipping on her slippers she walked down stairs to the basement, she ducked to avoid the chimes she slowly walked in front of her armor to see it... the butchers head. Ellipsis just stared at it as Ki'oli descended out of the ceiling behind her.

"Good evening, my lady."

This scared Ellipsis and she gasped, spinning around on her heels she looks at Ki'oli cleaning one of the swords. He walks over to her but she kept an eye on that sword, she then looks at him.

"I hope you don't mind. I would've used the butchers knife but the sword seem so appropriate." Ki'oli runs a cloth up the blade, the sharpness echos when he pulled the cloth off. "Not a nick in the blade, I promise you. The butcher was like butter."

Ki'oli sheaths the sword and puts it back on its rack, Ellipsis looks at him when he stood back up. She looked at him then the head, she looked back at him and Ki'oli was smiling at her.

"You didn't need to do this for me."

"Rudeness is an epidemic, my lady."

"Many people do that to me, but killing them... that's out of the question. Did you leave any traces?"

"No."

"The Elite Guard would call this murder, you know."

"Worse, a crime of passion."

Ellipsis hugs Ki'oli and whispers to him.

"Don't kill again, not till you are good at stealth."

Ki'oli nods his head and left Ellipsis go upstairs, he soon retires to his room as well feeling very pleased at Ellipsis' praise.

Morning came, Ellipsis was going to teach Ki'oli the basic's of being a shop owner and how to do special orders. Ki'oli looked at the clothes gave him to wear, his new pants were different from the ones he seen others wear, the fabric was really soft and smooth. His new shirt had a picture of an animal on it but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Okay, Ki'oli this is a cash register. I don't like using our own since it's a bit complicated so I brought one from Earth that has clearer labeling of what to press! Anyway, after haggling the price and items, they will give you gold coins. You put the coins in here by pressing this button." Ellipsis presses a button and it opens startling Ki'oli. "Neat ain't it? Now you're going to try and barter with me."

Ellipsis grabs an item off one of the many shelves and walks over to the counter. Ki'oli looks at the item and then Ellipsis.

"Is that all miss?"

"Good, manners are another good way to make people buy more. Ahem, yes it is, oh, may I also have one of those ice cream bars that you have for free tasting?"

Ki'oli grins and nods his head.

"Yes. We have a variety of flavors. Strawberry, fudge, coconut, vanilla, cherry, to name a few. The list of flavors are on the board above my head, tell me which flavor you would like to taste."

"Now Ki'oli, what do you say if you don't have anymore of that one flavor?"

"Sorry miss, we're out of that flavor."

"Very good!"

Ellipsis puts the item away as the door opens, three tall Elite Guard came in followed by one Yautja dressed in fine armor that had a strange light shining off it, it rippled in waves as he moved, some kind of energy. The clips on his dread locks were made of pure gold. Ellipsis looks at them and is a bit confused.

"May I help you?"

The fine armored Elite shows Ellipsis his identification.

"Inspector Pol-ie?" Ellipsis asked trying to pronounce his name.

"Polie, madame."

"Polie."

Polie looks at Ki'oli walking over.

"Ki'oli Nit'ser?"

"Good evening"

The Elite Guard took hold of their weapons.

"You fought with the butcher, Mutki H'osl, in the market. Now he's dead. You'll have to come with me for questioning."

Ki'oli looks at Ellipsis very concern like, the Elite Guard take hold of Ki'oli and lead him outside.

"You may come Ellipsis, he might need the company after we're done with him."

"He'll be fine but you better go easy on him or I'll have you as target practice."

"The rumors are true about you then. You have a male personality in you."

"A tom boy."

"A what?"

"A female that acts like a male is called a tom boy. You need to learn facts."

Polie walks outside and gets in the hover van and went back to the city, there Ki'oli is taken into the Hall of Justice to take a truth test. The reflecting mirrors made Ki'oli wonder, one male Yautja came into the room and set up sensors fixed on Ki'oli, reading his vitals and movements. The Yautja is smaller than other Yautja and very skinny. Ki'oli sat up straight as the Yautja asks him questions.

"Is your name Ki'oli Nit'ser?"

"Yes."

The skinny Yautja looks at the readings and writes down the readings.

"Do you have any guilt knowledge of the death of Mutki H'osl?"

"Guilty knowledge?"

The skinny Yautja throws a sour look at him.

"Limit your answers to yes or no."

Ki'oli smiles. "No."

"Are you living with the one that helped you at birth?"

"Yes."

After a few more questions, Inspector Polie looks over the readings while the skinny Yautja takes a long drag on his Yautja cigarette. Inspector Polie can't believe the readings, he checks them over and over, he looks at the skinny Yautja.

"It's like millan. He reacts to nothing." Inspector Polie looks at Ki'oil sitting in the next room. "It's monstrous."

Inspector Polie and the skinny Yaujta look at Ki'oli, he sensed their eyes and looks back at them, Inspector Polie walks into the room and takes Ki'oli into his office, there he looks at the readings again and tells Ki'oli a few facts.

"Mutki had been fishing, blood and scales were on his gauntlets, but alas no fish."

"The readings tell you all that? Remarkable."

Polie puts the readings down and looks at Ki'oli with 'your guilty' eyes.

"No. Huli, the Great Elder's son, told me that you brought home a wonderful fish for dinner. Where did you get that fish?"

"By fishing, Inspector. Ellipsis has taught me many things, fishing, running a shop. She showed me the baited line in the water behind the boathouse. I'll show you if you like?"

"My speciality is crimes against the Council. Crimes don't end when the High Elder dies, many crimes are committed to get a new one in place." Polie walked to the front of his desk and sits on the edge looking down at Ki'oli. "I know you lost your family when the Bad Blood attacked the lab. So did I." Ki'oli looks up at him. "And for you, your beautiful seller came and made up for it all. The very scent of her must have taken away the smell of the labs. And when Mutki spewed filth at her, I understand if you killed him. Tell me what happened, Ki'oli." Polie smiles a little bit. "Together we could show the council there was - -"

"The very scent of her takes away the smell of the labs." Ki'oli said looking at the floor, he then looks up at Polie and smiles. "Do you compose verse, Inspector? And keep it under your trophies?"

Polie gives Ki'oli a sour face and walks back behind his desk. Outside in the now darken streets, a hover bike is driven with fury to the Hall of Justice. The rider shuts off the lights and coasts to the fountain in front of the Hall. The rider reached into a bag on the side of the bike and pulled something out.

Back inside, Ki'oli begins to play games with Polie's mind and emotions, he leans forward.

"Now, tell me, Inspector, did you choose Council Crimes, because you lost family by Bad Bloods?"

Polie looks up at him.

"Yes."

Polie continues to do his paper work, Ki'oli continues asking questions.

"How?"

Polie throws a small fit but doesn't let it show other than his voice.

"Some in combat, some were shipped to their hideouts."

"Did you catch who did it?"

"No."

"But they were Vinical, men like the butcher?"

"Yes." Polie snapped.

Ki'oli grins and leans back in his seat.

"Then we are both suspects. I can say you were fishing with me, if you like." Ki'oli said with an evil grin.

Polie laughs silently, his body bounced with his internal laugh, he soon returns to his paperwork but a knock at the door interrupted him. A male Yautja pokes his head making Ki'oli and Polie to look at him.

"Inspector, you should see this."

Polie and Ki'oli follow the Yautja outside, a crowd had already gathered around the fountain, mostly old ones with their grands kids or great grand kid and some Elite Guards. They were all looking at the head on one of the stakes around the fountain. The Yautja leading Polie and Ki'oli spoke to one of the Guards.

"I told you to keep them away."

When Polie got close enough he tilted his head and looked at the head on the stake. He got closer and looked at it more, he then looks at the Yautja that lead him out here. Ki'oli walked over and stood next to Polie.

"Is this the butcher?" Polie asked the Yautja.

"Yes, sir."

Ki'oli couldn't believe that his trophy was out here.

"How long?"

"Ten minutes, no longer than that."

Polie looks at Ki'oli making Ki'oli look at him then the head, on the head was the Bad Blood sign carved into the flesh. Back home, the hover bike is shut down in the garage, the rider dismounts and walks inside, she removed her goggles and scarf around her neck. Ellipsis sighs as Kelly looked up at her.

"I hope this is the last time I bail him out."

Kelly yawns and runs out of the mudroom. Ellipsis hangs her leather coat and scarf, she placed the goggles back in their box and she removed her boots.

"Ki'oli, what am I going to do with you?"


	9. Promise Me

_Just Business_

A few days have passed since Ki'oli was taken into questioning, today he sat in the living room reading three different books, journals and information books. The journals were Ellipsis during her time in the R.o.P., he was reading about his heritage, Hardmeat. Ly's and Huli would peek in on his but kept their eyes mostly on the sharp tip of his tail, every time they see it they swear it was getting sharper.

"What are we going to do Ly's? His tail looks like it could kill us in one blow."

"Idiot, it can kill us in one blow, haven't you heard the stories of those that took the R.o.P.? One swing from a Hardmeat tail can kill you instantly, I watched a friend of mine, get impaled on a Hardmeat tail. It's something I wish I never saw."

"All I saw were hundreds of those small white Hardmeats."

"Hundreds? That's not right, the Queen should have laid only a few eggs for the hunt."

"I saw a lot before I passed out."

Ly's looks at Huli.

"Be glad Ellipsis took it out."

"I am, to die that way is very dishonorable."

Ellipsis fumbles downstairs and looks over at the two gawking Yautja's. She walked by them and walked over to her coffee machine. Her extravagant night gown flowed with her movements, she didn't like being so small but she was still growing and the gown was too big for her. As she grabbed the coffee pot she took notice that her claws needed sharpening, she peeked over her should at the two boys as she poured her coffee into a glass mug.

"What are you two up to?"

Ly's and Huli didn't even hear her come down or even into the kitchen, they spun around and look at her. Ly's strokes one of his lower mandibles and grins a little.

"Ah, nothing."

"What's wrong with Ki'oli?" Ellipsis asked.

"His tail, it's even sharper than it was before. And he's reading!" Ly's said in a bit of shock, his eye widen at the thought..

"Of course he can read, I taught him. Not all Predaliens are dumb or act like Hardmeat. Some of them have more Yautja side to them. When they do they are smarter and quicker learners than their fellow hybrids and Hardmeat. Plus Predaliens can reproduce without having a Queen, all they have to do is grab hold a female of any species and impregnate her with five embryos. In a few hours a hive can sprang up from one Predalien."

"How do you know all this?"

"I and Joka took study lessons about Hardmeat and hybrids. We heard stories about a rare few that were brought back here to be studied, sad thing is they were put down due to increased aggression and killer habits. I also witness a Predalien impregnating a female Yautja, of course it had escaped but it was later killed and the female, I still can't figure out how it got out unless he bid her to let him free. I have a fascination for them, especially Ki'oli since he can talk."

Ki'oli heard some of the conversation but didn't say anything, he was interested about reading about his kin.

'_So much information! Thank you Ellipsis for teaching me how to read. But... I can reproduce that way? Interesting...'_

Huli noticed Ellipsis' face showed a bit of redness, he heard that sometimes the redness means something important.

"Are you in love with Ki'oli?"

Ellipsis throws a serious look at him and Ly's, she growled and they back up a bit. They know that females throw very powerful punches when angered, their kind take pride in each others prowess.

"Shouldn't you two be doing your duties?"

Ly's smiles and chuckles, he acts like he's wiping sweat from his forehead. Huli looks at him oddly and then at Ellipsis, he smiles a little.

"Already did my rounds, you slept in today."

"I what?!" Ellipsis looks at the clock on the counter, it said 6 P.M. "Holy crap!"

"Don't worry, we took care of the animals and Oomans. The past few days have been harsh on you so we left you sleep, go back to bed, you need to rest." Huli said in soft clicks.

"What about Lois and Sara?"

"We checked on them too, they're still due in a few months anyway. Emily is having her's in about another month, I can't believe that it was last month you were told about it."

"It's already been a month? Dang, but still why did some of the snow melt? Hmm, it should storm soon. I know the weather around here and a storm is always coming. Night." Ellipsis said walking back to the stairs, she looked into the living room at Ki'oli. "Ki'oli."

Ki'oli looks at her and smiled at her, she was staring at him and he her, he could feel something inside him stirring. He watched Ellipsis go upstairs, he swore he could sense something sweet and something wrong.

"Uh oh." Ly's said grabbing a tea towel, he covers his mouth with it.

"What?" Huli said in a startled voice.

"That smell, it's the Telvanni Bug Musk. It makes anyone attractive, any race and any sex. One sniff and you're hooked, good thing I got a faint whiff."

Huli covers his face as well.

"What should we do now?"

"Is the football game on?"

"Maybe? Or perhaps the Hunting Channel!"

Ly's and Huli hurry to their lodging, Ki'oli couldn't understand the feeling inside him. He placed the books away and soon walked upstairs, there he could hear the shower running and the smell was stronger. He walked into the room and looked around the steam, he knew something was wrong with Ellipsis.

"Ellipsis, you okay?"

"Ki'oli, do you feel it? Pins and needle feeling?"

"Yes, ever since I came back."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No. I'm still learning things."

"The feeling is what I think is 'love'."

"Love?"

"Yes. Or it could be a crush, anyway, I've had a crush on you since you popped out! Do you want to join me in the steam bath? You really need to clean yourself."

Ki'oli looked around in the steam and sees Ellipsis sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest, he walked over to her and sits next to her, she laid her head on his shoulder. Ki'oli grins lightly and placed a hand on Ellipsis' lap. He sat a few inches higher than Ellipsis but he lowered himself so she didn't have to strain with her head on his shoulder. Ki'oli closed his eye and breathed in the steam.

"What happened to Joka?"

Ki'oli sat there, he opened his eye and stared into the steam.

"She was killed... by Bad Blood."

Ellipsis wipes her eyes as Ki'oli continues to tell.

"It happened so quickly and slowly, as if time was convulsing. Malka and I sat in our separate cages, Joka was busy going over some tests she did on us. Malka wasn't the bright one, I was. He acted more like our kin, the Hardmeat. He and I didn't have much of a bond. It was getting late and Joka was preparing to leave when there was an explosion that ripped part of the wall off the lab, many of her other animals and experiments were killed. Soon ten Bad Blood entered killing everything in sight, Joka tried to call for help but she was shot down. When they approached Malka and I, we tried to get out of our cages but they killed Malka outright. But for some reason their leader spared me. I can still see the ax he used to break open Joka's head as she tried to get help. He roared in victory with his fellow kin."

Ellipsis shudders at the pain and horror her best friend went through. Ki'oli wraps his tail around her and purrs lightly.

"I did catch something the Bad Blood leader said, he said something about 'We need to inform General Huyt and General Morrow about our success.' I don't know what they were talking about and that's all I remember."

"Morrow? Huyt? Those are names. Possibly Bad Blood leaders. But why did they attack the place?"

"I think it was because Joka was a scientist. I honestly don't know."

"Ki'oli... Promise me..."

Ki'oli looks at her as a tear ran down her face, he wipes it away and caresses her face.

"Promise me that you'll be with me."

"I promise." Ki'oli said rubbing his head on hers.


	10. Running Cold Blood

_Just Business_

The stormy winds howled outside in the bitterness of lust, the moons glowed in hunt as for the time of the R.o.P. has come again to a nearby clan. Ellipsis slept huddled in bed as the wind rattled her windows. Kelly massaged Ellipsis' head and purred a sweet song as Ellipsis slept. Kelly soon fell asleep, Ki'oli watched them sleep and smiles. He soon left the room and entered his, he slowly changed into his bed clothes and Sammy entered the room.

"Merrow. Rroew."

Ki'oli looks down at Sammy and pets him.

"You're a good boy, what is it?" Ki'oli asked kneeling.

Sammy tilts his head and continues to meow, he soon rubs Ki'oli and leaves the room but halts a few feet and looks at him.

"Merrow!"

"I'm coming." Ki'oli said putting his pj's on.

He followed Sammy downstairs and then to the basement to the armor. Ki'oli looks at it and he could feel that feeling again. He looked around for Sammy but the cat was gone. Ki'oli quickly leaves the basement as a chilled air surrounded him, he looks around as his breath appeared. He knew something was wrong, this chilled air was not natural, it was supernatural. Ki'oli growls and narrows his eye at the shadows.

"_This is Joka Jils'drga, Scientist of Elders. My tests on the hybrids also called Predaliens are remarkable!"_

Ki'oli turned to see Joka at her desk in her lab, Ki'oli looks around again as the room changed back into the lab. He could see Malka and himself.

"What the hell is happening?"

Joka walks over to her computer and types away while she spoke into the mic on her shirt.

"_My tests prove that Predaliens have hardly any weaknesses, they are twice as strong as two Yautja's combined. That's what my tests show so far."_

Ki'oli watched as part of the lab wall explodes, he covers his face but none of the derbies hit him, he watched as Bad Blood storm the place. Joka turns in terror and tries to call for help, one of the Bad Blood shoots her with a plasma round knocking her across the room damaging her chest badly. Ki'oli growls and tries to attack them but his attacks were pointless, his blows went right through the Bad Blood as if they were holograms or... ghosts. He didn't understand, the leader walks over to him and soon through him. Ki'oli could feel great coldness enter and leave him.

"_Kill everything in here." _

Ki'oli watched as the leader walked over to Joka, Joka struggles to get to the switch to sound the alarm but she is killed instantly when the leader brought down his ax to her head. Her blood splattered everywhere, the leader roars in delight and victory and soon removes his ax with a hefty jerk making Joka's head bounce when it hit the floor.

"_Woah, check this hybrid out. He has one eye!" Shouted a Bad Blood looking at Ki'oli in the cage._

"_Leave him be. We need to inform General Huyt and General Morrow about our success."_

"_Did we have to kill the scientist?"_

Ki'oli watched as the leader walked over to that one Bad Blood, he soon chops of his head and walks away.

"_Move out!" The leader shouted._

"_Gutas, wait! Don't forget the papers!" Yelled one of the Bad Blood grabbing papers from Joka's desk._

Ki'oli looks at himself in the cage, why didn't he remember this? Why didn't he remember what they all said? He watched as himself tear at his cage.

'_I remember a bit of this, I tried to get out but the shocks from the cage caused me to pass out. The next thing I remember is waking with old clothes on and a bunch of Elite Guards looking around the place. I only remembered one person, Ellipsis. I had to get back to her, I just had to.'_

Soon everything fades to darkness and a loud meow woke him, he sat up in bed and looked over the side to see Sammy looking at him.

'_It was a dream... more like a nightmare... I couldn't do anything to stop them, but now I know his name._ _Gutas... I will find you.'_

Ki'oli stretched and laid back down on his bed, soon he fell asleep hearing the purring of Sammy beside the bed. When morning came it was like the usually day, eat breakfast, work in the shop, restock, take care of livestock, eat dinner and go to bed. For days the same routine, and for days the Elite Guard searched for Mutki's murderer not even realizing the killer was Ki'oli.

Ellipsis sat in her store, she's been depressed for the past few days since the death of her friend. She couldn't believe they killed her, and for what reason? The store bell chimed and a Great Elder enters the shop with a few High Elites. The Great Elder's armor shined with a strange light, it rippled in waves as he moved, some kind of energy much like the Inspectors armor. Around his neck was a necklace made of different species of snakes, Ellipsis could tell it was snakes from her studies. She looks at them and greets them.

"Welcome to my shop. How may I help you?"

"Ellipsis, I heard about the loss of your friend." The Great Elder said in soft clicks. "We know who murdered her, Bad Blood."

"Any more depressing news?" Ellipsis said turning her back to him on her swivel chair.

"I know your reputation, and I came here to ask you to come with me."

"For what reasons? And it better not be as a mate."

"No, I already have a mate. I need you to come a train my Elite Hunters."

Ellipsis slowly turns her chair back to facing him.

"Me?" Ellipsis asked pointing at herself. "Training the Elite Hunters?" Ellipsis soon laughs making the High Elite to look at each other. "That's funny, man. Why would you come to a shop keeper? I mean, there are plenty of great Elites and Elders out there. Hell, I bet even those coming back from the R.o.P. could train your boys, even the mercenaries!"

"I need you for you know more about the hybrids than any of us."

Ellipsis looks at him in disbelief.

"What are you saying? The Bad Blood got hybrids in their ranks?"

"As hunters."

"What does this have to do with my friends murder?"

"It's the same group."

Ellipsis stood up and slammed one of her fists into the counter, digging her claws deep into the wood, she drags them back ripping up strips of the fine wood.

"The same ones, eh?" Ellipsis asked straining her rage.

"Yes." The Great Elder answered with his head held high.

Ellipsis rips her claws from the wood and closed her eyes, she could hear Joka's voice and see her face, the memories flooded her mind and she turned her back to them.

"When?" She asked.

"Today."

"Give me a few minutes, I'll have to get ready." Ellipsis said leaving the room not letting the Great Elder finish. "They're going to pay."

Ly's sat in the living room, he was startled to see Ellipsis enter the room, he quickly stood up and watched her disappear upstairs.

'_Five, four, three, two, one ..."_

"Ly's!"

"What?"

"I'm going away for a while, I need you and Huli to run the shop and take care of things while I'm gone!"

Ly's chuckled silently as he walked over to the steps, he looked up them to have a boot hit him in the face, he growls in pain as Ellipsis came down carrying a bag.

"Sorry." Ellipsis said entering the kitchen.

Ly's followed holding the middle of his face and upper mandibles.

"Where you going?"

"On a hunt."

"What are you hunting?"

"Bad Blood."

Ly's fell silent for a few seconds.

"What?! The Elite Hunters are for that kind of business!"

"Well, they apparently are seeking a new plan so they called on me. They want me to teach them but I clearly think I should hunt them down."

"Did you tell the Elder that?"

"Not yet. Move."

Ly's steps out of the way as Ellipsis walks into another room.

Ki'oli awoke to Ly's loud growl of pain, as he walked down the steps he watched Ellipsis and Ly's walk back and forth carrying things and they kept talking, when Ly's went over to the shop Ellipsis disappeared to the basement so Ki'oli followed her. He watched her gather a few weapons and placing them in containers, he then watched her dress in black clothing that was tight on her feminine body. She soon took down the armor and puts it on, Ki'oli watched her and the dark armor. Soon Ellipsis takes up Dark Knight's Bane.

"One more battle. This is for you Joka."

Ki'oli taps the chimes with his tail to get her attention.

"I'm going away Ki'oli."

"I'm coming too."

"Go get packed. We're hunting Bad Blood."

Ki'oli smiles and hurries upstairs, he didn't have much so his pack was small. Ly's on the other hand kept stalling the High Elder about his travels and his gathering of animals, this of course board the Great Elder. Ellipsis hurries back upstairs and grabs her ebony necklace, she puts it on, she grabs a metal container and quickly puts her blood vials in and the hurries back down stairs.

"What's taking Ellipsis so long?" The Great Elder asked.

"Uh... she's getting ready. Oh look, there she is outside!" Ly's said pointing.

The Great Elder and High Elites look outside to see her and Ki'oli waiting. The Great Elder exits the shop and walks over to them.

"Who is this hybrid? Is he your pet?"

"Don't insult my friend, Elder. He's Ki'oli, the only survivor of the attack that took my friend's life."

"Ki'oli? Ah, now I remember, you're the one Inspector Polie thinks killed Mutki."

"Everyone thinks that of me since I'm a hybrid walking the streets with no master."

Ellipsis taps her foot and flexes her hands as the snow fell around them. She looks around and gives off a high pitch shriek, a loud roar of a lion echoed through the valley, Juslia came charging out and halts next to Ellipsis. He growls at the High Elites but soon relaxes when Ellipsis touches him. Ellipsis strokes the now massive Juslia, he stood as tall as two lions standing on top of each other.

"Let's go!" Ellipsis ordered.

They all got into the ship which of course made Ellipsis freeze in her tacks.

"What's wrong?" Asked the Great Elder.

"I know our kind takes great heights, but I have a phobia of heights. I'm afraid of it."

Ki'oli takes hold of Ellipsis' hand, she looks at his sweet face.

"Come on Ellipsis, I'm with you."

Ellipsis takes a deep breath and follows Ki'oli deeper into the ship, Ly's watches the ship blast off heading to the city, after it was out of sight he smiled.

"Party!"

"Don't count on it." Said Jason from behind.

Ly's turns around and sees the old human.

"Ellipsis told us that you and Huli will be taking care of us, of course she also told us to keep and eye on you and Huli."

"Dang it!"

Huli came over and looks at Ly's and Jason.

"Where did Ellipsis go?"

"On a hunt." Ly's said.

"A hunt? That doesn't sound like her at all."

"I know, but the strangest thing is she said she was going to hunt Bad Bloods."

Huli chuckles and walk away, he figured Ly's was joking.

"Her hunting Bad Blood, that's funny! Ha, ha, ha!" Huli looks at Ly's and Jason, they weren't laughing. "Heh... you're not joking?"

"No, and if I was I would be laughing till blood came out of my mouth."

At the same moment with Ellipsis and Ki'oli, she has trying to keep herself calm. She had to sit on the floor with Juslia and Ki'oli.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this..."

"It's okay, my lady. Everyone has a fear of something." Ki'oli said caressing Ellipsis' face.

"I just don't know why, I've always been this way. I'm not afraid of certain heights, but when I'm this far off the ground is when I'm afraid, I constantly think I'm going to fall... I hate it."

"Don't worry, if you do fall I will catch you. I rather be by your side even when death comes to take us."

"Thanks Ki'oli."

The Great Elder enters the room and looks at the two.

"We'll be landing in one hour." The Great Elder kneels in front of Ellipsis. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really. As soon as we land I'll be fine. Elder, have we meet before?"

"I don't think so and I didn't introduce myself. I'm Gysu, Great Elder. I'm also known as Snake-Eater."

"Snake-Eater? That's a cool name, who gave you such an honor?"

Snake-Eater smiles and sits down on a wooden crate.

"So many years ago, hundreds of years. My cousin gave me the honor when I was young. She called herself Outsider for she belonged to no race but her own."

"Your own kin thought she didn't belong with the Yautja?" Asked Ki'oli.

"She wasn't a full blooded Yautja, she was how to put it? A mix. She is an amazing being. We left her stay where she was raised. She protected the people living there from the Hardmeat. She still lives at the temple, sleeping deep in it tombs. This all happened such a long time ago. Ellipsis, you remind me of her sometimes, you both are almost alike. Let me tell you the story of Outsider..." Snake-Eater tells the tale lasting a good hour.

A High Elite came into the room, Snake-Eater finishes the tale and notices that Ellipsis was looking better.

"Elder, we have arrived."

Snake-Eater looks at him and dismisses him, he looks back at Ellipsis and Ki'oli.

"If you ever see her, you'll know it's her. She'll make a great ally, she took out a group of Elite ranking Bad Bloods on her own, fought and killed thousands of Hardmeat, hybrids, and killed many Hardmeat Queens. I'm blessed with such a fine cousin."

Snake-Eater stood up and left the room, Ki'oli is in awe about that story. He has never heard a tale such as this, or read anything about it.

'_I have to find this Outsider and make her my ally!'_

Soon the ship landed, as the ramp opened Ellipsis ran outside with Julisa hot on her heels, Ellipsis halts in her track as Inspector Polie appears. Ellipsis nearly ran into him, only four inches stopped her from the collusion.

"Oh! Inspector Polie, what a surprise."

"Same here."

Ki'oli walks down the ramp carrying Ellipsis and his bags, he looks at Polie with an odd face.

"Ki'oli."

"Inspector."

Snake-Eater came down the ramp with his High Elite, Polie places his fist on his chest and lowers his head.

"Great Elder."

"Inspector Polie, glad you made it."

Ellipsis looks at Snake-Eater then Polie, she crosses her arms and gives them a confused look.

"Ahem, why are you here Inspector Polie?"

Polie looks over at Ellipsis, Juslia rubs up against her and growls at the High Elite.

"Crimes against the Council is my job, the attack on Joka's lab is in that catagory since she worked under Elder Olkia."

"Okay, but still why I am here other than to teach your Elite Hunters?" Ellipsis asked Snake-Eater.

Snake-Eater grins and extends an arm toward the building.

"Let's go in, it's getting late. I'll answer your questions in doors."

Ellipsis walked over to Ki'oli as everyone else walked over to the building, she grabs her bag and places a hand on Ki'oli.

"What do you think they're up to?"

"I don't know." Ki'oli puts on a sly smile. "I'll do my best, my lady." Ki'oli said with a slight bow.

Ellipsis smiles and they both follow the others into the building, unaware that Ki'oli had a murderous plan in motion.

* * *

_NOTE: Interested in the story of Outsider, read Outsider. It's one of my stories I wrote for her, also read Silver Dream and Obsidian Mystery for the rest of the tale. Read in the following order: Outsider, Silver Dream, Obsidian Mystery. Thanks!_


	11. Where Are The Others?

_Just Business_

Waiting till night fall and everyone asleep but the guards, Ki'oli snuck away and headed to the labs with Juslia following close behind with saddle bags and rope. He knew that the Bad Bloods would be watching him and he knew where to find them and how.

In the distance a Bad Blood watched him, watched him close as Ki'oli heads to the Joka's lab. But the strange thing is, this Bad Blood was wearing Elite Guard armor.

"The lab."

An hour has passed and Ki'oli finally made it to the lab, no one was around anymore since it happened so long ago yet they were still looking around the place and Ki'oli knew where to look for a clue, a memory he received when Ellipsis was depressed. A Bad Blood had torn a piece of clothe off himself as they fled and it was somewhere under the rubble. Ki'oli ties a rope around some of the fallen wall and Juslia pulled as Ki'oli lifts. It soon rises and falls outside, under the rubble Ki'oli found the clothe, he picks it up and smells it.

__

'Ugh, they really need to bath more.'

Silently the Bad Blood crept up behind him with gauntlet at the ready but Ki'oli was one step ahead as the Bad Blood attacked Ki'oli knocks the Bad Bloods knee out with his tail then swings his tail hitting the Bad Blood hard on the side of the head knocking him out, Ki'oli points the tip of his tail at the Bad Bloods chest but halts his actions. Ki'oli looked at the cage behind the Bad Blood, the corpse of Malka was still in it.

"Malka..."

Ki'oli steps over the Bad Blood, rips the cage open and carries out his dead brother. Soon dawn came, Ki'oli buried his brother.

"Sorry you didn't get to see your freedom."

After tossing dirt over the grave Ki'oli walked back to his campsite deep in the jungle. A fire pit burning, Juslia watched the Bad Blood who was tied tight against a tree, the rope wrapped around the tree would smash in his chest if the rope was pulled, the Bad Blood was muffled so he could not yell out for help, but Ki'oli knew no one would miss him. Juslia growled at the Bad Blood as the Bad Blood shifted his head to watch Ki'oli.

Ki'oli looks at the Bad Blood's gauntlet, he opens it and reads the info on the Bad Blood, he memorizes the name and soon sat in front of the Bad Blood.

"Mister Rowis. On behalf of myself and my late family, I thank you for coming." Ki'oli removing the clothe in the Bad Blood's mouth. "Do you remember the female Yautja sitting at her desk?"

"She was dead anyway, I swear she was."

Ki'oli grabs the satchel the Bad Blood had on him, inside Ki'oli finds a sandwich with lots of white creamy stuff and little meat.

"Eww. So much laoe, Mister Rowis."

The Bad Blood had terror in his eyes, he watched Ki'oli carefully. Ki'oli grabs a loose rope and rubs laoe all over it and then tucked the rope under the Bad Bloods chin. Ki'oli showed the other end of the rope tied in a noose, Ki'oli swings it back and forth slowly intimidating the Bad Blood.

"Where are the others?"

"I-I don't know."

Ki'oli grabs the rope and takes a few steps back, the rope under the Bad Bloods chin tightens as Ki'oli pulls, he grunts and Ki'oli relaxes the rope. The Bad Blood then watches as Ki'oli walks over to Juslia purring to him, Juslia looks at him and lets Ki'oli wrap the rope around him.

"Yes, I know where one of them is. Holje. I know Holje."

Ki'oli looks at him and slowly walks over to him.

"Holje?"

"In Kop'ka. He got out just before the Elite Hunters found us."

"What did he look like?"

"Swarthy with rings on his chest. They wouldn't promote him because of that."

"Now I remember, he was the one that always followed your leader like a dog. What about the others?"

"All dead, they're all dead, from the Elite Hunters attack."

"What about your leader Gutas?"

"I don't know, I don't know. Please! Please let me go and I will testify against Holje."

Ki'oli slowly shook his head, he slowly walks back to Juslia purring.

"Do you remember what you Bad Bloods were singing after you killed Joka?"

The Bad Blood shook his head as Ki'oli lead Juslia, he began to sing the song in the Yautja language, the Bad Blood watched as the rope got longer and then tighter around his neck, he struggles to breath. Ki'oli halts Juslia and looks at the Bad Blood.

"You're not singing. Sing for slack, Mister Rowis."

The Bad Bloods eyes began to bleed and he struggles to sing along, the rope getting ever more tighter.

"It's Futa! Futa deals with him!"

Ki'oli halts Juslia and pulls on the rope as he walked toward Rowis.

"Deals with him."

"And where is Futa?"

"The city Gualas."

Ki'oli began to sing again, getting louder and louder with anger in his voice. Rowis begins to roar, Ki'oli finishes, he quickly wipes his hand back with a loud shriek and Juslia pulls with great might. Rowis kept roaring till his head is ripped from his shoulders, blood splatters across Ki'oli's face. Juslia roars in victory, Ki'oli smiles.

"A great victory indeed."

Ki'oli slowly wipes the blood from his face, he looks at it then tastes it, a smile came across his face. He soon took Rowis head and tears the flesh from it, he roasts it over the open fire and eats it.

Soon Elite Guard swarm the area, someone told them where to look and as soon as they arrive noone was around, only Rowis head on a tree stump. Some of the Elite Guard check the surrounding area while the others look at the campsite. One Elite Guard checks the fire pit, he finds some burned flesh and other edible plants.

"Flesh and plants... he made fired food. What do they call it?" Asked the Elite Guard to another.

"A shish kebab? I heard that Ellipsis can teach you how to make them. Various meats and plants put on a stick."

The Elite Guard in charge looks at Rowis head and takes a picture of it, a holograph image is displayed by his gauntlet.

"We need to report this to Inspector Polie."

After they gathered everything they quickly return to the city, a few miles out Ellipsis sat on the deck looking up at the sky she soon returns inside and into the room Ki'oli was staying. As she looked around, Ki'oli walks in and is surprised to see her. Ellipsis quickly walks over to him and hugs him and he hugs back.

"Where have you been? Training the Elite Hunters is hard enough without you." Ellipsis could smell something on him. "You smell of smoke and blood."

Ki'oli looks at her as she notices hidden blood under his shirt.

"I found them. They're here on the mainland."

"Where?"

"Gualas."

Ellipsis quickly runs to her room and gets ready, Ki'oli watches and soon runs after her as she leaped out her window to the hover bike below. As they ride off, Snake-Eater watched and knew what they were going to do, he had three theories. One: they find the Bad Blood and kill them, Two: they come back and get help to defeat the Bad Blood. Three: one of them is captured and is used as a sacrifice to the Bad Blood's Mad God, Takan Ki'ale. He knew the Bad Blood leader well, if any of his men question any of his actions they were dead in a heart beat and the rituals they preform on captured Yautja, humans and other species would drive anyone insane.

_'This is one group those two shouldn't try and hunt down alone... I know one of them is going to die.'_ Snake-Eater thought to himself.

As they enter the city, they asked around for a Yautja with the description Ki'oli remembered him by. They told them that he owned a restaurant, after finding the place they waited outside, and sure enough he showed up with mate and kids. As he entered the restaurant his mate and kids looked around outside. Ki'oli sings a small song to draw one of the kids to him, he continues to sing as he rubbed his fingers over the child's dread locks placing the cloth on the child's shirt. Futa came back out and walks over to his mate.

"Where's Kula?"

Futa looks over at Ki'oli and Ellipsis but doesn't recognizes him, he claps his hands together to get Kula's attention.

"Come, come."

As Kula ran over to her father Ellipsis looks at Ki'oli.

"He has kids, what do we do now Ki'oli?" She asked to see what his answer would be.

Ki'oli quickly takes Ellipsis deep into the ally and hides in the shadows, for now Futa came over looking form them for he found the clothe Ki'oli got from the lab with a message on it.

__

'Blood for blood.'

"Well?" Ellipsis asked tapping her foot.

"First off, we see where he lives. After that, when he leaves we take something of his children, a toy or a dread lock, we then find where he is at and threaten him to tell us where their leader is."

"Very good, I would have it no other way but what if he tries to kill you after he learns his children are safe?"

"Kill him."

"Good."

Ki'oli could feel the darkness again, could it be from Ellipsis? After awhile they head back to Snake-Eater's place to help train the Elite Hunters.

Futa on the other hand had plans, he quickly head to find Gutas and warn him. As he entered the underground tunnel network he enter Gutas' chamber.

"Sir, we have a problem."

Gutas looks up at Futa and chuckles.

"What problem?"

"Rowis was killed and his face eaten. That means his killer knows who we are."

"Rowis searched the labs for any signs of us." Said one of the lower ranking Bad Blood in the room. "Gutas asked him to do it."

"Poked around with his gauntlets the lazy bastard." Gutas said sighing.

"Who is he? The poisoned little Yautja, that killed Rowis?" Asked the low ranking Bad Blood.

"He's a hybrid and a shop keeper. He's the one we left alive at the lab."

"What's his name?" Gutas asked, his mind couldn't recall much about that day.

Futa sits down on a chair and leans forward.

"Ki'oli."

Gutas chuckles, the low ranking Bad Blood looks at Gutas.

"You know him?"

"So do you. We, busted in during one of his naked moments."

The low ranking Bad Blood laughs he now remembers that day.

"Go home Futa, go home to your mate and kids."

Futa stands up and walks to the door.

"Hey!"

Futa looks at Gutas.

"Bring me a meal next time." Gutas said with a deep growl.

Futa soon leaves and Gutas relaxes even more.

"What are we going to do? What if he's helping the Elite Hunters?"

"Bov, I want you to go and find the hybrid, Ki'oli. You'll know what to do."

Bov stood up and quickly leaves the room, Gutas soon falls asleep enjoying the screams of his captured humans and Yautja in the tunnels being tortured, raped, and killed.

"Music."


	12. Graveyard Shift

_Just Business_

Weeks of training the Elite Hunters, Ellipsis felt good about what she was doing. She taught them different martial arts and maneuvers that will help them a lot in battle. She didn't teach them her tricks, no, those were for Ki'oli only. Soon the raid took place, they killed only five Bad Blood, the rest of the Bad Blood were already gone to their secret hide out, the one Ki'oli had to find.

After the raid Ellipsis felt good but also sadden that they didn't get to kill the one that ended her friends life, the leader. Snake-Eater thanked Ellipsis and Ki'oli for the help and sent them back home, there Bov, the Bad Blood spy watched them. He made sure to study their habits and schedules, and the people who was living with her and Ki'oli.

He watched for days, never once taking his eye off the place, but Ki'oli knew that someone was watching them and would strike soon. He made a plan.

Ellipsis walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, she was tired, very tired. Some of her animals were in labor, she knew this for a while that they were expecting but they all came at the same time! Constantly running back and forth tending to each mother. Ellipsis counted the newborns, a total of fifteen newborns.

She sighed heavily and turns onto her back, Ki'oli was looking down at her.

"Hey, Ki'oli."

"Busy day, huh?"

"Yep, you?"

"A few customers, nothing much. Ly's ship is nearly finished, just two more days and it should be done."

Ellipsis stretches and smiles.

"Inspector Polie said he would drop by sometime, don't know what for, I hope it's to buy something."

Ki'oli didn't like that idea but he didn't mind if Ellipsis didn't. Ki'oli looks at Ellipsis again, she had fallen asleep, he gently moves her dread locks from her face and covered her with the bear skin blanket. Ki'oli looked out into the dark valley, he knew that the Bad Blood will strike soon, his gut told him. He knew what to do.

After making sure that Ellipsis was fully asleep Ki'oli prepared for the Bad Blood's attack that would come soon. He grabbed a syringe and filled it with a chemical that Ellipsis uses to knock out her animals or humans to heal them. Ki'oli carefully hid it under the counter in the shop, he then walked to one of the rooms that was just added on a few months back. It was way in the back of the building, what its purpose was was for holding corpses in water that was a bit yellow, all Ki'oli knew about the strange water was that it preserves the bodies. In the tank were a few animals that had died, they either died of age or sickness. Ellipsis was planning on dissecting them to study them further. Ki'oli prepared the lowering device that clamped around the body and slowly lower it into the water. Ki'oli checked and rechecked to see if would work, after he found that it would he was ready for the Bad Blood to strike. He looked at the stove in the room, he tossed a few more logs into the fire to keep the room hot and the fire intense, hot enough to leave no evidence.

Next day, Ellipsis was up early again as was Ki'oli. The Pilgrimage of the year had started, Ki'oli had to be ready for the costumers. Ellipsis on the other hand was busy tending to the newborns and mothers, giving them medicine and special food. A monitor in the shop beeps and the Elder Yautja that Ellipsis sold Emily to appeared on the screen. Ki'oli answered it.

"Hello, my name is Ki'oli. How may I help you?

__

"I need to speak to Ellipsis."

"Let me get her." Ki'oli quickly walked over to an intercom that was connected to the animal shed that held the mothers and newborns. "Ellipsis, you have a call and it's urgent."

__

"Coming, coming..."

Ki'oli walks back to the monitor and smiles at the Elder.

"She'll be with you shortly."

__

"Thank you."

Ellipsis came running in and took the monitor into her hands and looks at him.

"Is something wrong with Emily?"

__

"She's asking for you, the child is coming."

"I'll be right there."

The monitor is shut off and Ellipsis sets it down. Ki'oli looks at her as she fixed her dread locks.

"How did you know it was about Emily?"

"I knew she'll be having her child any time now, so when you said it was urgent I knew. I'll be out for most of the day, you'll take of things here?"

"Yes, my lady. Huli and Ly's will help out."

Ellipsis smiles and quickly gets ready to leave, Ki'oli then watched her run out of the house to the hover bike and raced against the wind to the Elder's home. Huli came walking in surprised to see that Ellipsis has left, he walked over to Ki'oli who had his feet propped up on the counter.

"Where is she going?"

"Emily is having her first child and she asked Ellipsis to be there."

Huli nods his head and walked to the other side of the room.

"Ki'oli, I'm going away for a bit. My father has called me to come home for a bit to talk. Can you handle things here on your own?"

"Yes."

Huli grins and exits the shop and heads toward his lodging. Ki'oli watches as Ly's comes out and into the shop, before he could speak Ki'oli already knew what he was going to say.

"You're going out to see your ship and pay for the repairs, after that you'll be in your ship and will no longer need to stay here. Correct?"

"Dang, you're good. Later." Ly's said as he left.

Ki'oli knew now this is the perfect time for the Bad Blood to strike, when he was all alone. Ki'oli had a few customers, after closing the shop he restocked the shelves and cleaned up. Bov, the Bad Blood made his way down to the house, he looked carefully into the storage building that was connected to the shop, the coast was clear and he slowly pried open a window, he looked around again and slowly made his way inside.

Ki'oli was filling out some papers when he heard some papers moving, he also felt the cold air and he could smell the Bad Blood. He slowly looked over his shoulder and then reached under the counter grabbing two items, the needle and a stuffed Hardmeat arm he found in one of the storage rooms.

Bov carefully and quietly set his gauntlet to launch darts, he slowly walked toward the doorway, he looks in and sees Ki'oli's head and arms. He watches as Ki'oli writes and then leans back as if to scratch himself. Bov watched that arm that sat on the counter and slowly aimed his gauntlet ready for Ki'oli to pop his head out. Ki'oli figured that the dumb Bad Blood wouldn't check the other door way into the room, so he snuck up behind Bov, with quickly moves he grabs Bov from behind and injects the chemical into Bov's neck, Bov struggles to get loose from Ki'oli's grip by the chemical quickly knocks him out. Ki'oli drops Bov and smiles, he soon removes all of Bov's garments but the one that covered his private, he gathered them all in a pile and drags Bov into the room with the massive tank of yellow water. There he tied Bov to the lowering device and slowly dips Bov into it, he lets Bov hang there for a bit as he looked through some of Bov's things.

Ki'oli looked over everything and knew what was going on, Bov slowly opened his eye and Ki'oli pressed a button to dunk Bov into the water then up again. Bov gasps for air and coughs, Ki'oli looks at Bov as he struggled to get free from the contrapation. Ki'oli grabs Bov's stuff and looks at him.

"It was Gutas that sent you to kill me."

Bov stops his struggle and looks at Ki'oli, he was shivering from the cold water.

"No, not to kill. To give you money." Bov said smiling. "Let me give it to you." He said in a whine.

Bov watched as Ki'oli walks over to the stove, he opens it and tosses Bov's things in it.

"No! No! Noooooo!" Bov cried out as his things burn.

Ki'oli closes the door and looks at Bov. Outside Inspector Polie arrived, he shuts off his hover car and gets out. He looks around at the buildings and can't believe how big the place has gotten in just a few months. He walks over to the shop door and looks in, he fiddles with the keys he had made to get into the shop, he slowly opens the door and walks in looking around. Ki'oli on the other hand, in the building way from the shop was interrogating Bov.

"Your people killed so many."

Bov tries to untie the ropes around his hands but to no avail so he shouts at Ki'oli.

"No!"

"How many did you kill?"

Bov kicks one of the dead animals away from him, he hated being in water and surrounded by death.

"We... we killed twelve that day."

Ki'oli is surprised and Bov knew right away who Ki'oli meant, Joka.

"Gutas was very quick! She felt nothing!"

Ki'oli grabs a hose and sprays water into Bov's face so he struggled to breath.

"No!"

"So, where is Gutas?" Ki'oli kept spraying Bov, Bov tired to move his head out of the spray of water but Ki'oli followed. "Where is your hideout?" Ki'oli shuts off the spray.

Bov panting sounded almost like constant thunder, he tries to relax but once he saw Ki'oli grab the control panel to lower Bov deeper into the water he quickly spoke up.

"Alright! Alright... the base is at the bottom of G'iak Mountain. Between two massive ancient trees, he has E..." Bov shuts his mouth.

Ki'oli smiles at the information, he must share this with Ellipsis. He presses the button and Bov is lowered into the water.

"She felt nothing!" That was all he could say once the water covered his head.

The tank slowly fills as he screams out in the water trying to get the ropes untied, he then remembers that he still had his gauntlet, the blades extend cutting the ropes. He quickly swims for the surface only to find that Ki'oli shut the lid locking it tight. Bov hits the glass window.

"No! Please! Let me out!"

Ki'oli walks on top of the glass, he bends down and knocks on the glass to get Bov's attention. Bov turns around and sees Ki'oli waving good bye to him, Bov hits the glass but he didn't have enough force to break it, the tank continues to fill till Bov took his last breath. Ki'oli leaves the room and heads back to the shop, he turns on the light to find Polie looking over Ki'oli's paperwork.

"Oh, Inspector Polie. What a pleasant surprised."

Polie looks at Ki'oli then at the trophy he was looking at. He then walks over to Ki'oli as Ki'oli returns to the counter. Polie drops a Yautja finger onto the counter along with part of a clothe, Ki'oli regonizes it.

"I found this at Great Elder Gysu's home, in the room you stayed in." He points at Ki'oli. "If you kill in this region I will see your head in a bucket."

Ki'oli wasn't moved.

"You mind if I work while you talk?" Ki'oli asked returning to his paperwork.

"You killed Rowis, a High Elite, in the jungle where Joka was killed." Polie held out his gauntlet and showed a hologram of Rowis eaten face. "His face had been eaten."

Ki'oli looks at it then returns to his work.

"I suspect the birds."

"Birds that made a shish kebab? I know who you are searching for, Gutas Kip'la. Did you kill him too?"

Ki'oli looks up at him and laughs in his head.

"No, I didn't."

"Have you found him?"

"If I did, I would have told you."

Polie hits the counter with his fist.

"Don't fool with me. I know him, he was a Grand Elite, one of the best there was. He turned Bad Blood when he killed a priest by sawing off his head with his own gauntlets. He shot innocent children just to hear them scream in pain, he walked away free from the Council for the only witness had acid poured down her throat. He kidnaped people of the street to do unholy sacrifices and rituals to them."

"Grand Elite turned Bad Blood? Horror in the making, such an interesting tale."

Polie shook his head and grabs Ki'oli's arm.

"You'll have to come with me to tell me what he did on that day, at Joka's lab."

Ki'oli stood up and followed Polie outside, they got into the hover car and rode all the way to the city. He was taken into the Hall of Justice were he was asked to tell what happened.

"Tell." Polie ordered.

"Gutas has the eyes of a demon, he knew right away that Joka was going to call for help so he had one of his Bad Bloods to shoot her down but the shot didn't kill her, it wounded her. They started killing everything in sight and looking at papers. Gutas walked toward Joka as she struggled to get help, they had killed my brother and soon Gutas implanted his ax into Joka's skull. They spared me and took what ever papers Joka was working on..."

Polie shuts off the recorder and looks away, Ki'oli hangs his head remembering Ellipsis' sad face.

"I promised Ellipsis..."

Polie looks at Ki'oli.

"Promised what? A pound of flesh? Skin for skin? Blood for blood? If they killed you who will bring them to justice?" Polie asked looking at Ki'oli forcing him to look back. "That person is me. Go home Ki'oli and think about what I said earlier."

Ki'oli gets up and leaves the room, Polie and a Elite Guard watch as Ki'oli leaves the Hall of Justice.

"There's something about him, something evil." Said the Elite Guard.

"There is no word to explain it, except 'monster'." Polie said. "We will keep tabs on his movements, he will lead us to Gutas and we will arrest him and bring to public justice. "

"Insperctor Polie, you did know Rowis was a Bad Blood?" Asked the Elite Guard.

"Not till he was killed. On his skull was the engraving of Bad Blood, we never noticed before. Maybe it's because he never took off his mask." Polie answered.

A High Elite, tall and strong bursts through the doors and ran right over to Polie.

"Inspector Polie?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"It's Ellipsis..."


	13. A Life for a Life

_Just Business_

Ki'oli arrived home, as he walked down the stone path to the front door of the house he found it opened part way, he slowly opened the door and looked at the floor. Footprints were everywhere and signs of a fight, furniture was either destroyed or strewn about the room, some blood marked the floor and walls. Ki'oli walked further into the house looking into the kitchen to see it was a mess as well, he then looked into the living room it was worse than the kitchen. Ki'oli walked to the stairs leading upstairs, deep claw marks slashed on the walls leading upstairs, as he walked more blood was found, he looked into Ellipsis' room to find the bed flipped and torn. Ki'oli pushed the door opened more and Kelly along with Sammy ran out scaring Ki'oli. He jumped out of the way and slowly relaxes, a monitor beeps downstairs and he ran to answer it. The screen was busted but the speaker still worked.

"_I see that you have arrived home, Ki'oli."_

"Gutas, where is Lady Ellipsis?"

On the other end of the line, Gutas dressed in a red robe motions to a Bad Blood to bring Ellipsis over to the monitor, she was hurt and cut up as was the Bad Blood and Futa. They stood in the kitchen of Futa's restaurant, Futa looked at Gutas with fright on his face. The Bad Blood pulls Ellipsis and she kicks Futa hard on the leg making him roar out. Ki'oli heard it very well, the Bad Blood stands Ellipsis next to Gutas who was munching on a dried flower, he holds the monitor next to her.

"She has some kick." Futa said to himself unaware that Ki'oli was able to hear his voice.

"Speak to your little puak boy."

Ellipsis glares at him and speaks.

"Listen carefully Ki'oli."

Gutas takes the monitor away, and continues to talk.

"I offer you a life for a life. Bring me everything you have from my boys, every pauk thing!"

"_Where?"_

"Outside the city, at the abandon waterworks, there is a monitor. Be there at sunrise and wait for a call. If you are not there I'll send you her cheeks..." Gutas touches Ellipsis' face, she grunts to get him off. "... in the mail! A life for a life."

Gutas hangs up and Ki'oli does as well. Gutas picks up a dried flower and turns it while looking at Ellipsis.

"I know your asshole will look like a violet, those flowers you sell." He puts the flower in his mouth and it crunches as he ate it. He places his hand on Ellipsis' face and tries to give her a kiss, she jerks away and Gutas smiles. "Take her away. Futa, bring me a jar." Gutas strokes one of his upper mandibles.

Futa got up from his chair, grabs a jar and brings it over to Gutas who then hands it to a Bad Blood.

"Kill him at the waterworks, Kiosk. Bring his balls to the hideout." Gutas looks at Futa making a sour look. "What's wrong Futa?"

"Nothing."

Gutas and Kiosk leave, leaving Futa alone in his restaurant. Ki'oli ran to the basement and prepared, he puts on Ellipsis' armor, equips two shoulder cannons, shurikens on his right hip, a spear on his back. Ki'oli sharpens his tail, he tests it on the wall and sparks flew. He then took the last of the armor, the mask... the demon mask. Ki'oli slowly puts the mask on.

The demon awakes.

Meanwhile with Ellipsis, she was pulled deeper and deeper into the underground hideout, bodies littered the ground, she steps over some of them as they approached two massive doors. The odor of death and decay was overpowering. As the doors open inside was an alter and a huge statue of the Bad Blood Mad God, Takan Ki'ale. Ellipsis looks up at it, the strange creature had six arms, each arm was holding onto the handle of a giant ax, the creature had three tails that were serpents, on the ends of the tail were serpent heads. It's head was of a Yautja head with long mandiblas and fangs, snake-like dread locks, it had three eyes, two in the right places and one in the center high above the two. The eyes were of red jewels that look like they just might bleed out.

Gutas walks up behind Ellipsis.

"Sorry that your room isn't ready, I'll call room service for you."

The Bad Blood pulls Ellipsis and she fights back breaking two of his fingers, two more Bad Blood had to grab hold of Ellipsis' arms and legs, they had to carry her into a joining room while Gutas walked over to the prisoner pins. He hits the metal fence scaring the prisoners.

"Eve!"

A wounded and bruised human female came running over to him, she lowers her head and eyes.

"Our old guests are leaving, get them out of here. Now!"

Eve yells at the poisoners and pulled some of them out, a few Bad Blood herds them into a group and leads them out with Gutas following. They load the prisoners onto a ship.

"Lakha, I want you to deliver them to Huyt. Don't bite the women, bite Huyt's gold."

Lakha hits his chest and enters the ship, Gutas smiles as the ship left and heads to Huyt's location.

"A brother-in-arms is always wanting new prey."

Ellipsis managed to break one of the three Bad Bloods arm, she then punched them and kicked them, they didn't hardly fight back. Gutas enters the room and dodges a Bad Blood hitting the wall, he looks at Ellipsis growling at them. This turned Gutas on, he smiled as Ellipsis back hands and scratches one of the Bad Bloods down the face.

"Sir, what can we do to stop her?" Asked the Bad Blood getting off the floor.

"Let her be, for now. She'll tire soon."

Ellipsis didn't tire as Gutas had planned, she fought them off for a good couple hours buying Ki'oli time to find her. She couldn't believe they caught her that easily, she was on her way back from the birthing of Emily's children, she had triplets! All boys and cute.

Ellipsis was tired and the dark road hid the wire that was stretched across the road to flip her bike. Once she hit it she was air born, her back hit a tree and then falling to the ground ached. It was then at an High Elite was coming. Ellipsis had left an item back at the Elder's house and he was sent to give it back, that's when he saw the Bad Blood swarming over Ellipsis. But he couldn't do anything when he saw Gutas standing there looking at him thus he had to flee to find Inspector Polie. Polie knew Gutas better than anyone...

Inspector Polie didn't understand what the High Elite was talking about.

"What happened to Ellipsis?"

"Gutas."

Polie looks at him more sharply.

"He didn't. No. Not Ellipsis."

"They ambushed her."

"You sure it was him?"

"I had to flee because of him, we High Elites know that we can't take him out alone."

Polie grabs his armor and hurries outside.

"Great Elder Gysu needs to know. He needs to know that Gutas is planning to do the Ritual of Madness to Ellipsis."

"What?" Asked the High Elite starting the hover bike.

"He plans on killing her through slow torture. Peeling off her skin, cutting off her breasts... terrible things..." Polie answered as the High Elite quickly drove to Snake-Eater's home. "... or worse... she gets possessed by Takan Ki'ale."


	14. What is the Ritual of Madness?

_Just Business_

Orgrim peeked out of one of the closets in Ellipsis' house. He's been in here for at least four hours and was getting worried.

"Hello?"

Orgrim looked at the floor and walls, he rubs his side and slowly shuts the door hoping that they weren't still here. He looked at his side and tended to it as best he could, he didn't expect to see Bad Blood here but they were looking for Ellipsis or Ki'oli, he didn't know. He was spotted and he fought back as much as he could and soon had to hide in a closet, hiding behind the many coats and clothes. The closet opens slowly and Orgrim looks up to see Ki'oli looking down at him, he was wearing Ellipsis' armor and face mask.

"They attacked me, they were looking for you or Ellipsis."

"They have her, I going to go get her."

"You know where they are?"

Ki'oli didn't say a thing but helped Orgrim to his feet.

"You need to get your side healed, it's pretty deep."

"I can handle it. I need to speak to Inspector Polie." Orgrim said walking past Ki'oli.

"Why him?" Ki'oli asked following Orgrim outside.

"He knows more about these Bad Blood, he's been trying to bring them to justice for years. I guess he's trying to make amends for his brother."

Ki'oli shuts the house door and watched Orgrim walk over to his hover car.

"Brother?" Ki'oli wondered aloud, he hops onto his hover bike and starts it. "Is Gutas Inspector Polie's brother? So that's why he told me those things with that tone of voice." Ki'oli smiled.

As he drove off so did Orgrim to the Hall of Justice. Ki'oli on the other hand stopped at Futa's restaurant, he snuck inside and removed the mask. He looked at the Yautja wine and pours himself a glass. He sat down on a chair in the dark part of the kitchen waiting for Futa to come back from the other room. Futa walked in and looks at his pet birds in their cage, as they sang Futa could hear a strange nosie. He looks at the dark coroner and quickly turns on the light to see Ki'oli taking a sip of the fine red wine.

"Good evening, Mister Futa. You have better wine than you serve."

Futa was terrified and calm at the same time, he turns around.

"I'm calling the Guards."

Ki'oli quickly grabs a monitor and smiles.

"Want me to get them?"

Futa sighed and looked back at Ki'oli, he watched as Ki'oli stood up and walked over to the bird cage. He sat his wine glass in the sink and Futa cautiously got on the other side of the table.

"What do you want from me? Are you sure you have the right person?"

"You're a Bad Blood and I know you from some reliable sources. I've been by your home on Hua Street, I went into the room with the sleeping children." Ki'oli holds up a small bracelet, Futa instantly recognizes it. "And I have this for you to cook." Ki'oli placed a bloody bag onto the table, it was in the shape of a small body.

Futa quickly takes action as Ki'oli slowly walks to the other side of the table, tears ran down Futa's face as he opened the bag to find fresh and bloody meat. He didn't understand.

"It's a roast." Ki'oli said slyly. "All the way from Earth."

Futa looks at Ki'oli, his eyes red from crying, he quickly grabs a knife and slashes at Ki'oli but Ki'oli was faster dodging all of Futa's attacks. He quickly grabs Futa's hand and pressed it against a hot burner and Futa roars in pain dropping the knife. He grabs Ki'oli's face.

"Lunatic!" Futa yelled.

Futa pushes Ki'oli against a sink full of water almost as if he was trying to drown Ki'oli, Ki'oli stabs Futa on the leg with his tail. Futa roars and pushes Ki'oli to the ground, he was ready to strike Ki'oli till he saw Ki'oli's tail at the ready. Futa backs off limping a bit letting Ki'oli to get up.

"Where is my daughter? What did you do to her?"

"You're daughter is safe, Mister Futa. I'll give her back if you tell me the truth. Is Gutas really at G'iak Mountain?"

"If I tell you, I'm a dead Yautja."

"No you won't. I'll turn you over to Inspector Polie."

Futa thinks about it, he did drop out of the Bad Blood after the raid on the lab and has been making amends since then.

"Yes, his hideout is at the mountain. That where the shrine is. He does terrible things there." Futa looks at Ki'oli. "Where is my child?"

Ki'oli takes hold of a monitor and whispers into it, he sidesteps and lets Futa use it.

"_Hello?" _Asked a female voice on the end.

"Vioka?"

"_Yes, Futa?"_

"Look at the children. Look at the children."

"_Why?"_

"Just do it!" Futa growled.

A few seconds later Vioka speaks again.

"_The children are fine Futa, they're sleeping. Is something wrong? Futa?"_

Futa looks at Ki'oli and hangs up.

"You tricked me."

"I did not." Ki'oli's eye changed. "I spared your life for the sake of the children." Ki'oli's voice had a second voice behind it, an evil voice, the voice of the demon.

Futa was startled when he heard that, he watched Ki'oli set a plasma gun on the burner, he kept a smile on his face as he backed off. Futa was looking at the gun and Ki'oli, tears were streaming down his eyes. He quickly goes for the gun to have the tip of Ki'oli's tail implanted under his chin going into his skull. He looks at Ki'oli as blood came out of his mouth, Ki'oli tilts his head as he twists his tail breaking the insides of the skull, he then thrust the tip through the skull till it appeared from above. Ki'oli looks at his tail tip and pulls it out letting Futa's body drop to the ground with a loud thud, Ki'oli takes the gun and placed it in Futa's hand to make it look like a suicide. Ki'oli puts the mask back on and disappears into the night.

Inspector Polie enters Snake-Eater's home, he caught Snake-Eater by surprised, he was getting ready to leave for Earth.

"Great Elder Gysu." Polie said with a slight bow. "It's Gutas, we might know where he is."

Snake-Eater looks at Polie and nods.

"You do, that's good. Your brother was a great ally and he was a close friend of mine. You know what he is planning don't you?"

"Ritual of Madness."

Snake-Eater sits down in his fine leather chair motioning Polie to sit as well.

"What is the Ritual of Madness?"

"The Ritual of Madness is offering a living person to the Mad God Takan Ki'ale. It calls for the person to be female, the removing of the female's flesh and breasts, eating her flesh and drinking her blood. Draining her of part of her life and giving her total pain and agony that the only way to end her suffering is for... I don't think it'll make any sense Elder, it's dumb that they believe this."

"You never know Polie, many strange things have been happening lately, I know from personal experience and I think what you'll say might make sense. Please continue."

"Well, there are a few outcomes, the female dies on the alter by blood loss or the slitting of her throat, the Takan statue comes to life and eats her whole, or... she becomes possessed with Takan Ki'ale himself."

Snake-Eater is interested in this.

"Possessed? How does she and what happens if she becomes possessed?"

"They force her to drink the blood of Takan Ki'ale out of a tainted and cursed Yautja skull of Takan Ki'ale. They'll leave her on the alter and light the room full of red candles chanting the curse of Takan Ki'ale, the blood of Takan Ki'ale takes affect immediately, if she lives she might get possessed. To put the explanation of being possessed in two simple words are: Chaos and death. The Mad God Takan Ki'ale is known for bringing chaos and death, if he leaves the heavens and is able to walk in this dimension is terrible news!"

"If this does happen, is there a way to stop him?"

"Yes. The lover of the female possessed by Takan must kill her."

"Sounds like some Ooman fairy tales I heard on my travels."

"This is no fairy tale, it's the truth. It does sound odd but there are some other methods but they sound like fairy tails. But here's the thing, no blade can kill her, but I don't know how they expect her to die if no blade can kill her."

Snake-Eater leans forward in his chair, the High Elite walk around the room keeping Snake-Eater safe.

"Now tell me Polie, how do _you_ know all this?"

Polie is caught by surprised, he looks at the High Elites. They were watching him closely as was Snake-Eater.

"Well?"

"..." Polie hangs his head. "Gutas... He used to do the Ritual of Madness when we were younger, but none of the females were ever possessed. I did not take part in any of it, he read to me how the Bad Blood did the ritual, to the very detail he told me. Rape, torture, killing. Since he has Ellipsis, a strong female of young age, he has all he needs to do the ritual. He's been waiting for years now, the attack on Joka's lab was to collect data on the Yautja in this area, information of the new Council Elders and of the experiments." Poile paused and sighs. "That's why I'm at the status I am now, I want to bring justice to those that oppose the Council and crimes to the people of the city and surrounding area. To find Gutas and his kin, and bring them to justice!"

"Inspector Polie, come quick!" Shouted a Elite Guard from outside.

Polie hurries outside along with Snake-Eater, there Orgrim was sitting on a bench getting his wound tended but it wasn't going that well.

"Inspector Polie, my sister. They took her didn't they?"

"Orgrim, why are you here?"

"They attacked me. Do they have my sister? Please tell me!"

"I'm afraid so."

"I told her not to hang around with the wrong crowd."

"She never did." Snake-Eater said. "She followed her heart."

Polie placed a hand on Orgrim's right shoulder.

"We'll get her back. We need to tend to your wound."

"It's fine."

Snake-Eater walked over and moved Orgrim's hand, the wound was deep, organs can be seen. He looks at Orgrim and then the wound.

"It's a serious injury. Come here, let me tend to it."

"Elder, please." Orgrim lowered his head and followed Snake-Eater into another room.

Snake-Eater grabs a bag, the contents could not be seen by either Polie, the High Elites or Orgrim. Snake-Eater pulled out some tools and some strange plants.

"When I was at Earth a few years back, I meet a unique being there. Her name was Hitachi, she saved my life and in turn saved hers. We are close friends and we fought Bad Blood on Earth, much like I did with Outsider all those years ago."

"Was Hitachi an Ooman?" Asked Orgrim letting Snake-Eater clean out the wound.

"No."

Snake-Eater mixes the pants into mush and places them in the wound, he then sows the wound together. Orgrim or the High Elites can't believe that Snake-Eater was doing this.

"Don't worry young ones, I've always tend to others even though I shouldn't. I wouldn't have turn out this way if it weren't for my cousin Outsider and my dear friend Hitachi."

Polie looks out into the night, the night was perfect for the Ritual of Madness to begin.


	15. Ritual of Madness

_Just Business_

Gutas stood there watching Ellipsis, she kept her fighting spirit up and she also kept the Bad Blood away. They have to being in their healer for the injuries they sustained were serious. Ellipsis punched and kicked anyone that got close, she was tiring. Gutas looked at the Yautja that entered, it was the Shrine High Priest. He wore a darker red robe with a hood, he carried a container with some kind of smoke in it. Gutas looked back at Ellipsis.

"About time you arrived Kran, she's been at my boys for a while."

"I had to get Takan to bless this."

"Of course, anything for Takan."

"You do know that there is an intruder inside the hideout."

"The hybrid, I already knew that."

Kran walked past Gutas, he stood a few feet from Ellipsis. She growls at him and he waves his hand to the Bad Blood.

"You all must leave the room, now."

Gutas smiled and left the room with the wounded Bad Blood and the healer. Ellipsis watched as Kran circled Ellipsis holding that container. Kran sets the container on the ground and opens it, the smoke fills the room, Ellipsis began to cough and woozy.

'_I got to get out of this room!' _

Ellipsis ran to the door to be grabbed from behind by Kran, his bear hug lifted her off the ground and he carried her further back into the room. She claws deep into his arms and clawed at his legs with her feet, not even that stopped him. Kran smiled behind his mask as Ellipsis' strength quickly fades.

"Let the smoke take away your strength. Relax, this will all be over qucikly." Kran whispered to her.

Ellipsis kept fighting till her body no longer responded and fell limp. Her body sagged in Kran's arms yet she was still awake, he carefully sets her on the ground, he looks into her eyes and soon walked over to the container, he closes the lid and opens a vent to let the smoke out. As soon as the room was aired out Gutas was brought back in for some quality time with Ellipsis. Gutas looked Ellipsis over admiring her body, he ran one of his clawed fingers down the side of her face making her bleed.

"You're the first to ever survive Kran's poison, actually Takan's poison. It kills those not worthy of Takan's being, you are the one he will use. But first he has given me permission to do with you what ever I please."

Ellipsis growled at him even though she couldn't move.

"Shh, no need for that. You're puak boy is here already, it seems I must do the Ritual of Madness sooner than I had planned, I was hoping to have some fun with you but alas I can not. It will be pleasing to see you suffer as much as you made my boys suffer." Gutas extends his gauntlets. "I'll first cut off your breasts and feed them to my boys, I'll then proceed to peel off some of your succulent flesh to appease Takan by eating it. But in order to do that, you first must drink his blood. The Blood of Takan Ki'ale, it will purify your body for us to feast off of."

Ellipsis growled again, she couldn't speak. Gutas slowly picks Ellipsis up, she hated this, and he carried her out of the room to the shrine. There the Bad Blood were running around looking for the intruder, Kran was standing next to the alter holding a Yautja skull full of blood.

Ellipsis slowly flexes one of her hands.

'_Good thing I have various animals at home, their blood is helping me move again!'_

As soon as Gutas stood in front of the alter Ellipsis struck, she upper cuts up and then elbows him hard on the gut thus he dropped her. Ellipsis staggers to her feet and kicks Gutas hard on the neck. Kran stood there undaunted by Ellipsis' actions.

"Truly you are Takan's chosen." Kran said with a slight bow.

Ellipsis looks at him and then the exit, she ran for it to be halted by two massive Bad Blood with spears they aim their spears at Ellipsis. She backs off slowly growling at them, suddenly a Hardmeat tail emerges out of one of the Bad Bloods chest, the other looks in terror as Ki'oli fades out of darkness. He throws the Bad Blood across the room and attacks the other.

"Ki'oli!" Ellipsis said in shock.

Gutas sat up and rubbed his sore neck, he looks to see Ki'oli attacking the Bad Blood, he then looks at Kran.

"Eye of Takan and Hand of Takan."

Kran tosses Gutas a decorative net gun and a high class spear, he aims the net gun at Ki'oli and fires. Ki'oli turns to see the net coming, as it hit him it pinned him to the wall like fly paper. Ki'oli pushes against the net as it closes but halts when Gutas pressed a button on the net gun. Ellipsis runs to him and tries to cut the wires with one of the spears but the wire just cut the spears. The surviving Bad Blood stood up and grabs Ellipsis and in that same action the spear went right through his skull. He drops backwards and Ellipsis throws the spear right at Gutas, he side steps catching the spear, he then threw Hand of Takan at Ellipsis with such speed she didn't see it before it impaled her through the abdomen to the wall. The impact of the spear caused some rocks to fall from above, Ellipsis is shocked.

"Ellipsis!!" Ki'oli howled trying to get free but soon a few Bad Blood walked over to him with shockers, they shock him over and over, Ki'oli growls and hisses loudly.

Gutas chuckled as he walked over watching Ellipsis try and pull the spear out, he leans against it forcing more pain to enter Ellipsis' body.

"You may have gotten stronger but I'm still stronger and quicker than you, Ellipsis. My precious sacrifice, your blood and flesh will ease our hunger but if Takan Ki'ale accepts you, he will come back to us in your body."

"Go fuck yourself."

Gutas twists the spear making Ellipsis howl in pain and making Ki'oli thrash about in the net wildly.

'_Ellipsis!'_

"Enough!"

Everyone in the shrine looks at the one that yelled, the Yautja stood there in extravagant armor and exquisite cloak. His long grey and silver dread locks were decorated with jewels and bones. Gutas is shocked to see him and quickly lowers his head.

"That's enough, Gutas." Said another voice.

Everyone looks to the other side of the shrine to see another Yautja, he wore almost the exact same armor as the other but different color.

"Generals!" Said the Bad Blood all taking a knee.

Ki'oli looked as best as he could at the generals.

"General Huyt, General Morrow, what brings you here?" Asked Gutas.

"None of your concern, but as we are the ranking officers here, we will give you warning." Said Morrow.

Huyt on the other hand walked over to Ki'oli and looked at him, Ki'oli didn't understand why he was looking at him with such caring eyes.

"Warn us about what?" Asked Gutas.

"The Elite Hunters are just a few miles out and will be here within the hour along with all the Elite Guard and High Elite." Morrow said looking up at the statue.

Gutas growled silently and looks over at Ellipsis, she was now trying to pull herself off the spear. Huyt looks at Ellipsis and then Ki'oli. He then backs off and walked to where he appeared at.

"You've been warn, clear out immediately or prepare for battle." Huyt said.

"General Huyt, General Morrow, will you two be safe?" Asked a low ranking Bad Blood.

"We got in here undetected, so, yes, we will be safe." Morrow said grinning.

Huyt and Morrow vanish without a trace, Ellipsis sages a bit on Hand of Takan. Ki'oli looks at her as best he could, her necklace sparkled a bit as her blood ran out of her mouth coloring the ebony stone. Gutas looks over at Kran, he still stood at the alter waiting for the ritual to begin, Gutas looks back at Ellipsis, she was barely living.

'_She is now ready, half alive and half dead. Takan your return will be most blessing!'_

Ki'oli growled and roared at Gutas as he pulls Hand of Takan out of Ellipsis and she dropped to the ground, two Bad Blood drag her body to the alter staining the ground with her blood, as they laid her out on the alter Ki'oli tried to get out of the netting. Ellipsis' half alive eyes look at him, telling him she was sorry.

Ki'oli shook his head, it wasn't her fault. He tried even more, they began to chant. Gutas lifts Ellipsis' head letting Kran pour the cursed blood into Ellipsis' mouth.

"Ellipsis! Don't drink it! Don't! Ellipsis, listen to me!" Ki'oli cries were answered as she spits the blood out onto Gutas face and in turn he inflicted pain on her wound by reaching inside.

Gutas forces Ellipsis' mouth and throat to open, Kran pours the remains of the blood into Ellipsis. They continue to chant as they began to light candles around the room.

"Takan Ki'ale, Mad God of the Bad Blood. Return to us and restore us to our rightful place!" Kran plead to the statue. "All must leave the room to leave Takan to do his just business."

All the Bad Blood leave the area, Gutas walked over to Ki'oli with Hand of Takan at the ready but Kran stopped him.

"Takan will need a witness, this hybrid is not going anywhere."

"How long will this take?" Gutas asked. "After all, this is our first success we had in over three hundred years!"

"I know Gutas, it'll take time before the blood has any effect on her since you wounded her greatly."

"It calls for the female to be half alive and half dead, much like Takan."

"True. Now, go."

Gutas soon leaves and Kran looks at Ki'oli.

"After Takan has arrived you'll follow the same fate as your friend. Death."

As soon as Kran left the net around Ki'oli began to tighten, he howled out in pain but soon halts as he watched Ellipsis' body convulse.

"No... Ellipsis, don't give into this evil magic!"

Ellipsis thrashed about, she was half-conscious of her actions. She knocks over some candles and Ki'oli saw it, a dark shadow coming from the statue of Takan Ki'ale.

"No! Ellipsis!"

Ki'oli pushed against the netting cutting open his flesh, his acidic blood frees him from his prison, he shook the rest of the netting off and ran for Ellipsis to have his tail grabbed and he was hurled back to the wall. He looks to see his attacker... it was them again... Huyt and Morrow.


	16. Arise, Mad God, Arise!

_Just Business_

Ki'oli leapt to his feet and prepared to strike, Morrow and Huyt just stood there, Ki'oli knew that they were mighty, mightier than he.

"Move out of the way." Ki'oli growled.

Morrow smirked and cast a glance at Huyt.

"Pass? The girl is gone. You're no longer needed to be here." Morrow said.

"She's half alive, young Ki'oli. How do you expect to save her with such a injury?" Asked Huyt.

Ki'oli hisses at them and sways his tail.

"Move."

"Is this out of love?" Asked Morrow.

Ki'oli lunges at Morrow and misses but his tail didn't but it missed Morrow but not his cloak. It was torn in half, Morrow laughs and rips the remaining cloak off, Ki'oli was in the pits now. He was stuck between the two giants and his goal was just a few feet in front of him. He swings his tail at Huyt and then leapt for Ellipsis, as he lands on the foot end of the alter he could see something wrong with Ellipsis. He touched her feet, they were cold.

"She has died." Morrow said walking over to Huyt.

"Such a young life wasted on such pagan beliefs." Huyt said.

"Let's go, we already gave them their warning, it's best that we leave as well." Morrow said.

Morrow and Huyt soon leave the shrine, Ki'oli walked over to the front of the alter and looks at Ellipsis, her eyes were closed, her body cold to the touch, her heart still beating...

'_What!? Her heart is still beating, she's alive!'_

"Ellipsis, can you hear me?"

"Kill me..."

Ki'oli looks at her more.

"Kill me Ki'oli... Takan Ki'ale is real..."

Ellipsis' body jerks violently on the alter, Ki'oli jumps back as something shocked him. The doors burst open and Gutas walks in with Hand of Takan. Ki'oli looks at him and growls.

"It seems that only you stand in the way of Takan's full awakening, hybrid." Gutas said extending Hand of Takan.

"I'm not leaving her."

"If you join us you never will be. Eating her flesh and drinking her blood will make her part of you forever."

"It has driven you all mad!"

"Don't you think it might be _you_ that is really mad?"

Ki'oli jumps toward Gutas and ducks as Gutas swung Hand of Takan, Ki'oli uses his tail and impales Gutas through his abdomen, he lifts Gutas off the ground and in turn Gutas stabs Ki'oli with Hand of Takan.

"It seems we're both in the same boat, Ki'oli. You kill me I kill you."

Ki'oli looks at the Hand of Takan, it was going through his right collar bone into his chest. Gutas laughs at Ki'oli as he pressed a button releasing the claw tip to expand forcing more damage to Ki'oli. Ki'oli slowly sets Gutas on the ground and they both stared at each other.

"Release him, Gutas." Said two voices.

Ki'oli recognizes one of the voices, they both look at the alter to see Ellipsis standing before it looking at them. She was different, her skin was pale and her eyes dead grey, Ki'oli could see a third eye in the middle of her forehead but it was a faint image of a third eye and it glowed red. Ki'oli looked at her wound, he could see through to the other side.

Gutas was shocked to see her standing there and that other voice, he knew it.

"Lord Takan."

"Release him, Ki'oli." Said Ellipsis/Takan.

Gutas presses a button to close the claw and he pulled Hand of Takan out, Ki'oli slowly pulled out his tail, Gutas covers the serious injury with his hand. Ki'oli placed his left hand on his wound, Ellipsis/Takan just stared at them.

Kran walks into the shrine and sees Ellipsis/Takan, he drops what he was carrying and falls to his face.

"Lord Takan!"

Ellipsis/Takan smiles and looks at Kran.

"Rise priest." Ellipsis/Takan looks at Ki'oli and Gutas. "Rejoice! Takan Ki'ale has come!"

Ellipsis/Takan hunches over and Ellipsis' body convulses as Takan takes control, his Yautja features slowly come into view, but not that of his statue. Ki'oli growls and sways his tail.

"Ki'oli, kill me!" Ellipsis yelled.

Gutas looks at Kran standing up.

"Kran!"

Kran bows and bows before Takan ignoring Gutas' yell, he knew what Ki'oli was planning to do. Ki'oli roars and charges, Takan looks up at Ki'oli and side steps, he grabs Ki'oli by the tail and throws him toward Gutas, the impact forced more blood to gush out of Gutas' wound.

"Kran!" Gutas yelled again trying to move Ki'oli off him.

Ki'oli moans in pain grabbing himself, he rolls off Gutas and looks at Takan. He turns and looks up at the statue.

"So, this is how you remember, interesting."

"Ellipsis!" Ki'oli shouted as he stood up, Takan looks at him.

"What mortal?"

Ki'oli didn't know what to say, Takan reaches toward Gutas and the Hand of Takan is ripped from him and lands in Takan's hand.

"Now that I am back, none of you will live."

Gutas, Kran and Ki'oli look at him in shock. Takan thrusts Hand of Takan into the earth, screams and roars could be heard from the tunnels. Gutas and Kran look at the door they came in from to see luminescent blood flowing in from under the cracks.

"Oh, c'jit."

"Ki'oli, kill me! Please!" Ellipsis shouted in pleas.

Ki'oli didn't know what to do, is Takan Ki'ale really a Mad God? If he was, how is Ki'oli going to kill him if he couldn't even get close to him?

"Please... please, Ki'oli. Please free me."


	17. A Lot Of Info and Sweet Memories

_Just Business_

Polie with the Elite Hunters, High Elite, Elite Guard and Snake-Eater traveled till they found the hideout, Polie was informed that Futa had either been murdered or committed suicide. But he didn't care, they were finally here, the hideout of Gutas and his infamous shrine of Takan Ki'ale.

Polie gazed up at the massive mountain, ancient trees marked the mountain. Soon screams and roars erupt from the entrance. Everyone readies their weapons as one Bad Blood came running outside.

"Hold your fire!" He pleaded with arms raised, he soon falls to the ground to reveal a massive slashes up his back and spine.

Polie runs over to him and checks him, he was still alive and fading. Polie bends closer and listens to his faint clicks. Snake-Eater walks over and looks down at them, Polie looks at the now dead Bad Blood.

"What did he say?"

"'Lord Takan has come and with him chaos and death...'"

Everyone but Snake-Eater and Polie whisper clicks to each other, Snake-Eater looks at Polie more.

"He said more, I know he did. What else?"

"To not enter the hideout unless we what to see paradise."

"Then we will wait for Takan to come out." Snake-Eater said in a cool manner.

A ship soon came over them, they all knew who it was, the picture of a sexy female Yautja on the side with the Yautja words 'Sexy As A Goddess' written under the picture. As the ship lands, the ramp opens and out came Ly's and Huli.

"Inspector Polie, here I am. What do you want?" Asked Ly's walking over, the High Elite and Elite Guard stop him. "Out of my way, I'm here on business." Ly's said pushing his way through.

"Let them pass." Snake-Eater said looking at them.

They part instantly in a single motion to the left and to the right. Huli walks pass them, some of them knew who he was and he quickly shifted his gaze to Ly's back following him. Ly's stops and Huli walks by him and stood few feet from him.

"Inspector, you going to answer my question?" Ly's asked again.

"You were both informed of Ellipsis' kidnaping."

"You found her?" Huli asked.

"We believe so." Snake-Eater said looking at him and pointing to the hideout entrance. "In there but we can't enter just yet."

"Why not?" Asked Ly's but his attention was drawn away from Snake-Eater and Polie down to the dead Bad Blood. "Holy c'jit! A Bad Blood!"

Huli isn't surprised, he looks at the gashes on the Bad Blood's back, he recognizes the way they were made and the tattoos that were on the Bad Blood as well.

"He's a Vinical." Huli said drawing nearly every bodies attention.

"How do you know?" Asked Polie.

"The tattoos and the gashes on his back. The Vinical may have supported the Gustan occupation but they truly supported the Bad Blood. They were trying to get a Bad Blood General as a Council Elder in secret through assassinations and bribes. They believe that if they were able then they could finally find the people they were looking for, to preform some kind of ritual to bring some dead god back to life, or something like that. The gashes are that of Takan Ki'ale, the dead god they want revived so he could place the Bad Blood back in power, but the truth is that Takan only wants to come and shed the blood of his followers and then place himself as ruler over all Yautja."

Ly's looks at him in confusion and then smiles.

"I guess you being a son of a Council Elder must be worth it."

"It is, my father was hoping that I would replace him someday but I no longer can since I didn't complete the R.o.P."

Snake-Eater places a hand on Huli's shoulder.

"You'll be great Council Elder someday. Look at me, I never thought I'll get the status of High Elder. Come to think of it, I don't really remember how I got to this status." Snake-Eater said rubbing his head.

A few of the Elite Guard and Elite Hunters chuckled at Snake-Eater's Elder joke.

"You've been on too many adventures Elder." Joked a High Elite.

"Good times with my friend Hitachi. We had such good times."

Everyone in the Council and any of the Elite rank knew the story of Snake-Eater and Hitachi. The story of their adventures inspired other Yautja to try and understand the Hard-meat or xenomorphs.

Huli looks at the entrance as Snake-Eater spoke to his High Elite and the Elite Guard.

"Hey, Huli. Other than being a Council Elder's son, how else did you know about this?" Asked Ly's.

Huli sits down on a rock.

"They speak of the Vinical often at the Council Hall, they've said that the Bad Blood have been doing this ritual for a very long time and the Vinical help them get info and other things they need. I overheard that the last time that Takan Ki'ale was here was about three hundred years ago but he died soon after he came back. The most common rumors of how to kill Takan are humorous, they say the lover of the female, the one being used as the vassal for Takan, must kill her and Takan. Another rumor is that no blade from any weapon can kill him, makes you wonder how he died three hundred years ago."

"Such a strange story, you think any kid would believe it?" Ly's said and asked jokingly.

"I don't know, you should ask one." Huli joked.

"Very funny Huli."

"Huli, how do you know Takan Ki'ale made those gashes?" Asked Inspector Polie.

"Let me show you, I downloaded this from my father who got it from his father." Huli opens his gauntlet and presses a few buttons.

A holographic image appears showing a lot of Bad Blood bodies, all of them had the same gashes on their backs.

"There was one survivor, Kran Kouna. He is the High Priest that runs this mad cult. He claimed that Takan Ki'ale had returned and killed all of the followers and spared only him. So Kran would live to bring Takan back again. He is the only one that knows how to do it. He's been doing this for such a long time many don't really know how old he is, in fact no one has ever seen his face."

Ly's looks at the nervous Elite Guard, they were acting a bit strange.

"You know, I did meet a Yautja that wore his mask. I hardly see any that do here on our planet other than for training, hunting, killing Bad Blood and keeping order. He was asking me about my life and if I wanted to join something called 'The Awakening'."

Some of the Elite Guard nod their heads in agreement, Polie notices.

"You all met him too?"

"Yes, sir." They all replied at once.

Polie looks down at the dead Bad Blood, he then searches the body. Huli and Ly's watches, Snake-Eater knew what he was doing, looking for anything important on the Bad Blood.

"I noticed this just now, he has no signs of the Bad Blood mark. He appears to be an ordinary citizen." Polie said turning the dead Yautja over. "He's about fifty years old, in good health." Polie looks at the Yautja's hands. "He was in a fight recently, and he sharpened his claws often."

"But what would cause him to join this madness?" Asked Ly's.

Polie just stares at the dead Yautja.

"Who knows other than the gods."

Snake-Eater stood there thinking, he had a vision while he slept back at his home. When Polie said 'gods' Snake-Eater pondered on the vision of a woman clothed in blood red garments. When she spoke to him it was as like it was mystical, he couldn't see her face so he didn't know if she was human or Yautja, but he knew that it was a woman, a female. She could have been a goddess. She told him of his future and his connections with Ki'oli.

"_Gysu, Son of Fon'ki. Honorably named Snake-Eater by Outsider. You will have to make a choice, a choice that will end with death. You will give up your life for those you loved. Ki'oli is not what he seems, be careful around him. And never tell him where Outsider is. You must choose the best Elite you have to keep Outsider's location a secret. Your service will be paid when I come for you."_

"Elder?" Polie said looking at him.

Snake-Eater snaps back to reality and looks at him.

"What?"

"After this is over, I'll need to file a grand report to the Council Elders. I'll need your statement along with your High Elites."

"Alright. And after you're done I have to leave. My clan's R.o.P. has come and we're called to Earth."

"Forgive me Elder, but I did not know that. If I had, I wouldn't have bothered you."

"No need for apologies. This is another adventure I got myself into, Hitachi would be throwing a mad fut at me if she knew I was doing this. Getting into trouble." Snake-Eater laughed.

"The Hard-meat you made a friend with, must be an honor to be around her. Pardon me if I sound like a child, but why haven't you brought her here?"

"She has a destiny to fulfill. We both had to go our separate ways... it's been years since I last saw her, I never ever told her I was okay..."

Snake-Eater felt bad, he hasn't tried to contact Hitachi in years, maybe this trip back to Earth will reunite them. Ly's noticed Snake-Eater was looking a bit down, he walked over to him and offers him something.

"Here Elder, try this. Maybe this will lift your spirits. Ellipsis ordered this when I went to Earth a few months back."

Snake-Eater looks at the short brown bar, the smell was familiar to him.

"Chocolate. Haven't had chocolate for a very long time. Thank you."

Snake-Eater, now over seven hundred ninety years, felt a bit young again when he tasted the chocolate. The sweet taste reminded him when he was taking the R.o.P. for the first time. When an Aztec priest offered him to taste a sample just before he entered the temple, a day before his aunt and uncle were murder.

Ly's grins at Snake-Eater, he knew that he would like it, now all Ly's has to do is pay Ellipsis for the candy bar he took. Huli noticed and watches at Ly's looked at him.

"I know, I have to pay Ellipsis."

"Yes, you do."

"Huli, what are we going to do when Ellipsis and Ki'oli come back?"

"I don't know, I guess we ask her to hire us."

Polie listened to their talking but he knew the truth, Ellipsis would never come back, she would never come back alive.


	18. Unlikely Allies

_Just Business_

Takan growls slightly and looks back at the statue of himself, he grins at the creativity and those that thought him as that. Gutas staggers over to a medical kit on a rock, Takan threw Hand of Takan toward Gutas, the spear destroys the medical kit and Gutas leapt back in reflex and he growls at Takan.

"No need to be healing yourself now Gutas, why heal yourself when your threat is right there." Takan said pointing at Ki'oli making Ki'oli hiss. "What are you waiting for hybrid, kill the Yautja that took your brother's life. End his life like you did the others."

Ki'oli sways his tail and growls loudly, Gutas looks over at Ki'oli and slowly reached for Hand of Takan, once he touched it he was zapped by electricity which made him roar out in pain, Takan looks at him and flexes his mandibles in pleasure.

"Gutas, fight with what honor you have left. Ki'oli is unarm and so are you, fight him. Fight, what are you waiting for? He took your comrades lives, end his life."

Ellipsis knew what Takan was trying to do, enrage Ki'oli. Ellipsis, vassal of Takan, began to struggle even more to free herself from him. Takan growls loudly as his appearance shifts back to Ellipsis, Ki'oli watched and knew what was happening.

"Ki'oli, this is a direct order from your teacher and friend, kill me!"

Ellipsis growls and closed her eyes as Takan took control again. The pain he was inflicting would kill but he needed her alive.

"Wretched girl!"

Takan turns his back to Ki'oli, Gutas and Kran, this gave Ki'oli the chance he needed so he struck silently by disappearing in the shadows. Gutas on the other hand decides to help, he readies his shooting darts that were in his wrist blade and aims them at Takan. Kran looks at Gutas and roars startling Gutas.

"Hold! If you harm him this won't end well!" Kran warned.

"I'm not aiming at him, am I?" Gutas asked aiming at Kran. "You... you're the one that made this curse, with your death it will end!"

"You think I'm the only one? There will be others that will replace me, you're so foolish Gutas, like the rest of the Yautja!"

Gutas fires hitting Kran, Kran soon fell with a loud thump drawing Takan's attention. Takan looks at the motionless Kran and roared out, Kran was the only one that knew how to bring him back, and Takan knew Kran had no apprentice!

"You fool!"

Gutas looks at him and fires a few darts at Takan, Takan grabs the darts right out of the air and drops them to the ground, he slowly walks toward Gutas growling. Gutas slowly backs up and feels around on his body for any other weapon.

"C'jit!"

Takan was walking toward him with such might that his steps shook the ground. Gutas backs up against the wall and readies himself as Takan readies to strike but a loud roar startled Gutas into a near ducking position. He watched as Ki'oli jumps onto Takan's back digging deep into Takan's flesh. Takan roars out and tries to grab Ki'oli. Using his tail Ki'oli was able to trip and flip throw Takan behind himself. Takan was sent flying backwards toward the statue, the force of Takan impacting the statue caused it to collapsed, dust and debris flew everywhere.

Gutas couldn't believe that Ki'oli saved him, Ki'oli threw a glance at Gutas and growled flexing his mandibals, he points at him.

"You're next."

Ki'oli looks back at the collapsed statue to see it move, Gutas couldn't believe it either. Over sixty tons of rock fell right on top of him. Takan staggers out from under the statue, they could see he was injuried beyond healing, Takan spits out some blood and soon collapses to the ground.

"Damn..." Takan said rolling over onto his back. "Injured by mortals, this is pathetic."

Gutas runs over to Kran's body and searched for any weapons whereas Ki'oli didn't need any, he had his tail, claws, inner mouth and Dark Knight's Bane. Ki'oli unwinds the whip drawing Takan and Gutas' attention.

"A whip? How the hell?" Gutas wondered aloud grabbing a few darts for his wrist blade.

Takan chuckled as he tried to sit up, but he didn't have enough energy to do so. He laid there waiting for Ki'oli to try and kill him, with the pain Ki'oli and Gutas were about to inflict wouldn't hurt Takan much but the pain will hurt Ellipsis. For if the Ritual of Madness was completed Takan would be feeling all the pain, but since the ritual was interrupted Ellipsis will be feeling most of the pain.

"Do your worst mortal."


	19. The Curse

_Just Business_

Ki'oli sways his tail and looks deep into Takan's eyes, Ellipsis was looking at him. She was begging him to end her life, end this torment, end this nightmare. Takan's words 'Do your worst mortal.' gave him a clue that Takan will not feel much pain and that Ellipsis will.

"No." Ki'oli said striking the ground next to Takan's head with his tail. "I know your trick Takan, you want me to hurt you but it will hurt Ellipsis."

Takan chuckled a few times and gags, Ellipsis spoke.

"Do it Ki'oli, do what I've been waiting for you to do for months."

Ki'oli can feel it in his throat, five small bumps appear under his skin. Ki'oli walks over and stood over Takan, he knew Takan wasn't going anywhere but to be on the safe side Ki'oli pins Takan's legs and arms to the ground, Takan doesn't know what Ki'oli doing. Ki'oli takes hold of Takan's face with his mandibles and then extends some kind of white tube, much like when a Facehugger grabs a host, deep into Takan's chest, Takan struggles as five embryos are forced down his throat.

Gutas looks on in horror, Ki'oli was impregnating Takan!

Takan struggles to get free, Ki'oli soon finishes and jumps back as Takan began to cough. Ki'oli wipes his hard-meat mouth and smiles, this is what Ellipsis wanted.

"You're a fool, hybrid. You think my death will keep me dead? I will return!"

Takan struggled to sit up doing so mass movement appeared moving around in his abdomen and chest, he side crawls to the alter. He leans against it and looks at them.

"Before I leave, I will warn you Ki'oli, I will haunt you for eternity."

Saying that he roars out in pain as both his abdomen and chest burst open and five Predaliens emerge. Ki'oli smiles and slightly turns his head at the dead Takan, Mad God of the Bad Blood.

"A fitting end for such a fool." Ki'oli said evilly in the two voices as he watched his children slither out.

"Is he dead?" Gutas asked staring.

Ki'oli looks over at Gutas, they stare at each other for such a long time that Ki'oli's children had become adults. They hiss and growl at Gutas, Ki'oli snarls and they took off toward Gutas. Gutas fires the darts at the Predaliens hitting a few of them, Ki'oli slowly walks toward him as his children leapt about. Gutas roars out in pain as Ki'oli's children tackle him to the floor, Ki'oli hisses and they halt their torture, Gutas looks up at him as Ki'oli grabs hold his neck.

"Where is Holje?"

"If I tell you, will you kill me quickly?"

Ki'oli smiles evilly making his children hiss protesting that Gutas' death should be slow.

"Yes."

"He lives in a village in Kop'ka, near Sucak."

Ki'oli looks over his shoulder back at the body of Takan but it was now Ellipsis, Ki'oli killed her. He looks up at the ceiling of the room and roars out with the demon screaming as well scaring his children away, even those outside heard this terrible roar, Ki'oli looks down at Gutas. Gutas grabs one of Ki'oli's hands, Ki'oli rips his hand free and impales Gutas' hand to the ground making him roar in pain. Ki'oli uses his inner mouth to carve out a Yautja letter onto Gutas' chest, the letter was 'E'. Gutas in serious pain kept roaring out as Ki'oli finishes.

"'E' for Ellipsis."

Ki'oli then leaned in and rips off a part of Gutas' face, he savors the blood and flesh in his mouth before spitting it out giving it to his children, they growl and hiss over the piece of flesh, Ki'oli then gorges himself upon the still alive Gutas, he kept roaring as Ki'oli ate him.

After finishing his fill Ki'oli left his children to finish the rest of Gutas, Ki'oli looks over at Ellipsis and walks over to her. He bends down and covers the holes with the clothe from the altar.

"Forgive me." Ki'oli said picking her up.

Suddenly his children shriek out in pain, Ki'oli still holding Ellipsis turns around to see Kran with a Plasma Pistol. Ki'oli freezes instantly, his children were all dead. Kran looks at Ki'oli and aims the Plasma Pistol.

"So, you killed my god, lord Takan Ki'ale. Impressive, even for a hybrid. But since you killed him I leave you a gift from him!"

Kran aims his free hand at Ki'oli, Ki'oli couldn't move as if some kind of magic was holding him in place. Kran then points at Ellipsis.

"The last remains of the Blood of Takan will be in your forever, hybrid."

Ki'oli looks with his eye to see some kind of mist coming off Ellipsis and entering his body. Once it was over Ki'oli could feel that he could move again, Kran aims the Plasma Pistol and walks over to Ki'oli thinking the spell was still working, he stood eight feet from Ki'oli aiming the Plasma Pistol.

"Die you damn hybrid."

Ki'oli quickly grabs Dark Knight's Bane, he stuck Kran so quickly with it Ki'oli thought he missed. Kran looks at Ki'oli funny and soon falls in half, Ki'oli looks at this sight in shock.

"Holy c'jit!"

Ki'oli always thought attacking with this whip would be slow but apparently it would be extremely fast, he smiles even more and puts Dark Knight's Bane back onto his waist. He looks at Ellipsis and nuzzles her, purring.

"I'm sorry I had to kill you... I should follow you but not in this cursed place."

Ki'oli slowly made his way outside, there everyone looked at him in horror. Ly's and Huli couldn't believe their eyes, Polie walks over to Ki'oli, he looks at Ellipsis then Ki'oli.

"I'm sorry Ki'oli."

Ki'oli looks away and continued to walk, the High Elite and Elite Guard parted as he walked, Snake-Eater felt such sorrow coming from Ki'oli.

"Check the base!" Polie ordered as he began to enter.

They soon check every room, every corner and found no survivors. A High Elite looks over the few remains of a body torn asunder.

"Inspector Polie! I found what's left of him."

Polie rushes over and looks at the remains

"This is the punishment Gutas got from Ki'oli, but where did these other hybrids come from? Is there a nest in here?"

"Inspector, there are no signs of any coming out, none of the Bad Bloods are marked with those signs." Answered an Elite Guard.

"This is very odd. Five hybrids but no hosts, unless..." Polie suddenly realized that Ellipsis' body wasn't checked. _'They came from Ellipsis!'_

Polie ran all the way outside and looked around for any signs of Ki'oli, finding none he turned back to the base, they had to destroy it.


	20. Curse, Oath and Final Murder

_Just Business_

Ki'oli walked till he finally reached Ellipsis' house three days later, he buried her in her flower garden. He took her necklace, the only bit of her left, her blood was still on the necklace and he swore to never take it off. Jason, Angel and the other humans cried for Ellipsis, they tried to comfort Ki'oli but he knew that he must follow her. He told them to watch the place and that if Ly's or Huli come here Ellipsis wanted them to run the business.

Ki'oli entered the city that was eighty miles away from Ellipsis' home. He was lost, his mind was lost in confusion and despair, he didn't know what was wrong. He walked around till a massive Yautja threatened him with a Plasma Cannon.

"Kill me you pauk!" Ki'oli yelled at him.

The massive Yautja aims the cannon but it wouldn't fire, he tried three times but it wouldn't fire so he punched Ki'oli back and forth till Ki'oli dropped to the ground making the massive Yautja to leave. Ki'oli staggered to his feet and wondered around even more looking for someone to try and kill him, he knew killing himself was dishonorable without a self-detonator. Ki'oli would look down the alleyways he passed and stopped at one, there in the alleyway Ellipsis stood looking at him.

'_Ki'oli, remember our promise.' _

She turns her back to him and he quickly follows till she faded away, here he found more Yautja that beat the shit out of him but still they didn't kill him. He figured he will let the wildlife kill him, as he entered deep into the jungle two killer animals the size of grizzle bears approached him, they smell and growl at him. Ki'oli was ready for them to kill him but they slowly walked away as if he was nothing. Ki'oli growls and hisses at them taunting them to kill him, he gives up and watches on in hopelessness.

'_I'm starting to feel I've been cursed. The curse of invincibility.'_

Ki'oli roars loudly and thrashes everything around him, he wants to die but death would not come. He didn't eat or drink for days and he wondered around hoping that this curse would ware off in time but it didn't.

He collapses to the ground. He has lost everything important to him.

'_Let me die already, why must you torture me?'_

Approaching footsteps didn't bother him, he waited till they stop and try to kill him. Something pokes him on the side, he looks up to see a familiar face but not of a friend, but of a Bad Blood General.

"I see that you are still alive, my friend." Said Huyt smiling.

Ki'oli lays his head back down as Morrow bends down and looks at him.

"Why are you giving up hope?"

"Leave me alone." Ki'oli said covering his face. "Or try and kill me."

"You can't die, can you?" Asked Morrow standing up.

"If you haven't noticed all the scars over me then no."

"Friend, you have been cursed." Said Huyt.

"I already figured that out when starvation didn't kill me."

"Come with us, we might be able to help break the curse." Said Morrow patting Ki'oli on the shoulder.

Ki'oli slowly sat up and looks at the two.

"Let us three swear an oath. An oath of brotherhood." Huyt said raising his spear.

Ki'oli stood on his feet, he grabs Dark Knight's Bane and rubs Ellipsis' necklace.

"To die on the same day, the same month and the same year. To help our younger brother Ki'oli find a cure to this curse." Morrow said extending his wrist blades, he places them against Huyt's spear.

"To never let anyone do this mad ritual again. We three brothers will become great leaders one day with a great ally. We will find Outsider and have her join us on our quests, we will join others to our cause, to untie them under one banner. We three brothers, swear this oath on the soul of my lover Ellipsis. May she wait for me a little longer." Ki'oli swore touching Morrow and Huyt's weapons.

Upon swearing this oath Ki'oli felt relieved, Hyut pats Ki'oli on the back.

"Brother, come with us. Our men are waiting for us."

Ki'oli follows Huyt and Morrow, Ki'oli looks back at the deep jungle he swore he saw Ellipsis smiling at him. But there was still one thing he needed to do...

A Yautja washing his hands in cool water, trophies marked the walls of his shop and home, a chime sounded. His name displayed on the wall, Holje

"Coming."

Holje then washes his face as the chime on his counter sounded.

"Yes?" He asked coming out.

There at the counter stood a hybrid, his sleek black armor and skin shined in the light, his one eye looked Holje over. Holje looks at the hybrid oddly, he remembers seeing one like this.

"I came for a head." The hybrid said with a soft smile.

Holje looks at the hybrid more before looking at the counter, one the counter was a drawing of his face and beside the drawing was a Yautja finger, Holje picks the finger up and looks at it, he knew instantly who's finger it belonged to Gutas. He looks at the hybrid smiling evilly, Holje tried to grab a weapon. Outside Huyt and Morrow stood waiting, the quick sound of slicing flesh and a body thumping to the ground. Ki'oli walks outside, his cape following his move as he, Morrow and Huyt walk away, inside the headless body of Holje laid on the floor, luminescent blood forming a massive puddle...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The End.

_Thanks for reading Just Business, please leave a review. Thanks again, I own it all but those that own Predator, Aliens, various types of Alien's such as Predalien. Ki'oli and Hyut belong to Rider of the Mystics but I own them as well, part of them. Morrow and Hitachi are both owned by GracefulWhiteDragon. I own all the other characters. Thanks again!!_


End file.
